


The Bet

by alielynn25



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars: The Last Jedi - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dominant Kylo Ren, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Force Choking, Implied Kylo Ren/Rey, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Imprisonment, Jealous Kylo Ren, Kylo Ren has a big dick if you didn't gather that from the other tags, Light BDSM, Loss of Virginity, Mind Manipulation, Not gonna lie mostly porn, Obsessive Kylo Ren, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Porn with some plot, Possessive Kylo Ren, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Praise Kink, Sexual Slavery, Size Difference, Size Kink, Underage Prostitution, mentions of Reylo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-03-10 22:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13511421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alielynn25/pseuds/alielynn25
Summary: Lieutenant Analiea is one of the last commanding officers left in the Resistance. She's chosen to complete a desperate, highly dangerous mission that inevitably fails and is captured by the First Order.Kylo Ren is relentless in his need to find the remaining Resistance and stamp them out. He requires the information that is in Analiea's mind to do so, but finds it difficult to rifle through the memories of a woman who has lived a difficult life and seen so much in a short amount of time.Out of options, Kylo makes her an offer that she can't refuse.Analiea has escaped one bet in her life already, and this one seems unfairly set up in her favor to win...[ ~* Underage flash-backs of prostitution and non-con situations. These are brief and plot-centric. NONE of these situations occur with the main pairing. *~ ]





	1. The Present is a Gift

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a bad Star Wars fan ya'll; don't come for me for not knowing a lot of the technical shit. I'm writing by the grace of Wookieepedia. 
> 
> Please be warned - this story does contain some descriptions of underage prostitution. They will not be terribly graphic unless the trauma is relevant to the story.
> 
> I can be found at https://kylorenisintobdsm.tumblr.com - follow me if you'd like! I'm using this blog as a source of inspiration, so there are little insights and rants and also a shit ton of NSFW gifs and Kylo Ren. I also try to pimp out my favorite Reylo stories, too!

Lieutenant Analiea's A-Wing had taken a direct hit to the thrusters, causing an immediate shutdown of all controls and comms.

"No, no!” she screamed, her voice stricken with panic. Her knuckles turned white as she gripped her locked wheel and the fighter jet fell from the sky, pinwheeling towards the ground in a glorious ball of gray smoke wrapped in a halo of fire. The world was black around her with nothing but the sound of rushing air, and all she could think about was the mangled heaps of her squadron that littered Akiva's jungles as planetary impact became imminent.

She prayed that the crash would kill her, but the Force would not take such mercy on her. The jarring first contact of the ground tossed her in her seat, causing her belts to tighten so quickly that her clavicle and ribs groaned from the bruising pressure it caused to keep her body within the confines of the cockpit. She twisted instinctively, rotating mid-air and slamming her right arm against the pilot window, fracturing the ulna into separate, painful pieces. Her head followed shortly after, slamming against the glass that shattered around her, and her ears roared as blood pulsed harshly from her temple.

All the air from her lungs was expelled and she gasped desperately for oxygen, releasing a hallowed, frenzied cry as she shuddered to breathe. When there was silence, she remained conscious long enough to watch as Stormtroopers descended from the surrounding forest and pulled her body from the wreckage before darkness took her.

She awoke on the floor of a transport unit awash in agony. She opened her mouth to scream but found she had no voice to do so with, her throat raw and dry from inhaling smoke. They'd cuffed her, angling her broken arm at an excruciating angle, and taken her with them instead of executing her and leaving her body to rot with the rest of the Rebels.

She had no doubt they intended on interrogating her for information on the location of the remainder of the Resistance, and the thought made hot bile rise to scald the back of her throat. She would never give them anything and would only prolong her death out of spite.

They breached space with a shudder, sending lines of white-clad Stormtroopers jolting forward in unison. Sometime later, the unit groaned as its surrounding gravity changed and it docked inside The Finalizer's open gates. Her heart pounded as two soldiers with red-clad shoulder wings marched forward to yank her to her feet, steadying her before forcing her to walk forward with the rest of the unit as they descended inside the battlecruiser.

Blood trickled from her head wound and made quick-drying streaks down her face and neck. She was lead to a med bay and forced to sit. At her presence, bots beeped at attention and began to circle her body, accessing her for injuries with red thermal scans. Analiea knew that they needed her to not die in the middle of their questioning and that any care they would administer would not be given out of kindness.

When the bots gave the all-clear from internal organ injury she felt a pang of disappointment.

She thought again of her unit. They had all been killed; the mission she had taken the initiative to follow through with had been a failure. Her squadron had been reduced in size after the fight on Crait, leaving her with only 4 others, but she had known each and every one of them personally and they had looked to her for guidance as their commanding officer. The five of them had been ground fighters, not pilots, but their mission had required a means of transport, and with General Organa in dangerous health Commander Dameron could not be involved.

It had been a desperate move to visit Akiva, but a necessary risk. They could do little else but search for allies and beg for aid in their depleted state, and Analiea was the best commanding officer left suited for politics.

Analiea's unit had flown to what they believed was a secret Resistance-sympathizing planet in the Outer Rim and instead had unwittingly come to slaughter. The local government had betrayed them and given their whereabouts to the First Order, leaving no time for her small amount of soldiers to defend themselves. They had been completely overrun. Aylo, Jonah, Tybalt, and Berrin...She felt every single one of their losses like the pain in her body.

A bot delicately applied a yellow salve to the injury on her head, causing the laceration to immediately clot with a burning sensation. The machines floated on either side of her and circled her body one last time, beeping as they communicated their findings between one another.

They withheld pain medication and injected her only with antibiotics for her wounds. Analiea knew from this that they anticipated her incarceration to last longer than a mere few days and that they did not want her to succumb to infection during that time. More sickness boiled in her stomach at the thought of living through weeks of torture, and the med droids beeped one final time before they zoomed away to their stations and returned to sleep mode.

Her guards yanked her to her feet, causing her to stumble as she struggled to keep up with their strides. Her legs were like jelly, the bones within them useless to support her frame for long. She leaned heavily into the strong arms of her Stormtrooper guards and they jostled her with irritation.

Outside the med bay, Analiea was overwhelmed by the bright overhead lights and the dark, shining surface of the floors and walls that surrounded her as they walked. They lead her through uninhabited corridors with more lefts and rights than she could remember the order of before finally taking her down a set of steps until they reached a single holding cell.

The living quarters were barren, save for a single twin-sized cot, sink, and toilet. Like the rest of the ship, it had black floors and walls with only white furniture and utilities. Analiea looked at it in wonder; it was more than she'd dared to hope for a First Order prison.

She was shoved inside with little preamble and infra-red lasers buzzed to life, shooting down from the ceilings and walls to make deadly crosshairs that kept her within her immediate area. She knew without testing her luck that she would burn herself if she so much as dared to touch the warped air around them.

“Rebel scum,” the Stormtroopers sneered, leaving her to sink into the black loneliness of her captivity.

* * *

 

General Hux was peacocking. The redheaded man strut around Snoke's throne room with his chin held high and chest puffed out, arms clasped behind his back in satisfaction as he informed his new Supreme Leader of the successful Rebellion attack and subsequent capture of one of the Resistance's remaining officers.

“As it turns out, Lieutenant Analiea Rohmhalt is our prisoner,” Hux practically hummed. “A rebel fleet of five A-Wing fighters flew to Akiva five days ago. Their presence was dully reported in time to be intercepted after making contact with the local government. We suffered no casualties from the encounter.” He smiled cruelly, pleased with the planet's submission to their rule. Akiva had long been suspected of harboring First Order resentment, he knew, but fear had given them better judgment than to help the dying fragments of the Resistance.

“The traditional route,” Hux continued, “has been, of course, interrogation. We have attempted to do so for five days, and these sessions have left me no doubt that we will be unsuccessful in our methods to obtain information from her. That is why, Supreme Leader, I move to request an immediate and publicly broadcasted execution.”

The girl had been incredibly fun to try and wring the Resistance base coordinates from, but her time aboard his ship had come to its end. He would no longer waste time and resources on a lost cause. It was a shame to eliminate the life of one so fair, but the needs of the First Order pressed him forward beyond his own.

Kylo Ren's face remained impassive and borderline bored while considered this news. “What makes you think this prisoner is unmovable, General?” His question was a challenge, Hux thought, of his very leadership and competence.

“She has been, thus far, unflinching," Hux bit out. "Guards report her as being virtually unresponsive, despite her various injuries. If she had some fire left in her I would press on, but there is nothing short of her death that will _move_ her. I believe that the execution of such a well-known commanding officer of the Resistance would help quell any of the people's lingering thoughts of rebellion.”

.:|:.

Kylo's mouth tightened. Such a scenario would move the people in only two ways – the first being the one the General sought, and the second, to make her a martyr and her death a rallying point for the people to decry the brutality of his Empire. The former he could not tolerate the possibility of - not when he was so close to stomping out the embers of the Resistance. 

“Bring her to me,” he said, his deep voice echoing in the vast emptiness of the room. He would empty her mind to find the information she possessed.

Hux drew his brows together and opened his mouth to unwisely argue a direct order. “As our Supreme Leader, you should not bother yourself with the task of-”

Kylo moved his fingers slightly and pressure assaulted the General, crushing down around his windpipe with immeasurable force and clipping his impertinent sentence short, leaving the words dangling from his frozen lips. The fleshy organ of his trachea crunched under the attack, near to the point of breaking. Hux fell to the floor on his knees, helplessly grasping at his throat as though his hands could remove the pressure that kept him from breathing. First red crept into the pallor of his pale skin, followed shortly by hues of blue and purple as oxygen deprivation neared a critical level and ropes of saliva began to fall from his open, gargling mouth.

Always with this fucking insolence! Hux hated him with a raw, uncontrollable vigor. Not even the threat of pain could convince the sniveling cur to bow to him without resistance. The time when the General's usefulness would become obsolete could not draw soon enough. 

Kylo squeezed the narrow tube in time with every struggling beat of Hux's heart to remind the man of his very fragile mortality before he chose to speak again.

“In time, General, you will learn that only ** _I_ ** dictate what I _will_ and will **not** do.” He abruptly released the hold on the man's neck and impassively watched him gasp for air.

 _'Worthless worm,'_ he thought. Kylo wanted nothing more than to have him slither from his sight.

He adjusted his tall frame in the uncomfortable seat of Snoke's former throne. Time crawled as Hux lurched forward on his hands and let his head hang low as he drew in frantic lungfuls of oxygen. He allowed the General the time he needed before him, embarrassed and overpowered before reissued his previous order.

“Bring me the prisoner.”

* * *

 

  
Analiea was dirty and bloodied, half-dead from starvation and dehydration when she was once again lead from her cell. The last two days she had been only taken out for one reason, and when she was escorted out the next day she braced herself for another round of endless interrogation and torture.

The motherfuckers had broken the rest of her right arm and dislocated it, leaving the limb hanging uselessly at her side as she walked. The soldiers that had assisted in her questioning had told her they were specifically leaving her “pretty face” untouched and instead began to crush the bones in her fingers, only to work their way up when she continued to refuse to give them answers.

After the first day, they switched tactics; they would strip her (a condition they thought would humiliate her but had been disappointed to learn left her unbothered) and keep her standing upright, chained to a barren wall for hours on end. They would shock her with a low-set stun gun if she slouched or fell asleep, and then dowse her with freezing water to keep her that way. Sometimes they would blare horrible, mind-numbing music into her cell so that no thought of her own went uninterrupted, hoping to drive her to the brink of madness.

Throughout it all, she had nearly bitten her lip through in the effort to deny them hearing her scream.

Today she shuffled slowly between her escorts, nearly stumbling to keep up with their strides, but they didn't lead her towards the familiar interrogation cell. Instead, they moved towards the loading bay she had arrived on, passing by lines of masked Stormtroopers and military personnel.

Her curiosity normally would have gotten the better of her and inspired her to ask where they were going but she simply couldn't muster the energy to care. The fact that she was not walking back into the torture chamber gave her relief unlike any she had ever known. Where ever she was headed, she would choose it over walking back into that room every time.

A redheaded man, an officer of the First Order she assumed, stood at-ease within the awning of a freighter. He was waiting for her arrival, his face twisted into an unpleasant sneer, flanked by two guards. His fatigues were pleasantly butch, with shining black buckles and steel-toe reinforced boots that made him look crisp and well put together.

“General Hux,” the men at her side called out, coming to a halt so that they could salute him with their free arms. “The prisoner you requested.”

The General only nodded in recognition and gestured for his men to gather her.  
Her escorts traded her off, shoving her forward into a new set of arms, and the new guards pushed her forward onto the transport unit without preamble.

“Disgusting,” said Hux as she walked by. “Perhaps I should have had the rebel bitch bathed before I took her aboard the Supremacy.” The comment was made as an afterthought when the freighter door closed behind them, and more than likely for his own amusement, but it made Analiea's stomach drop to the floor at her booted feet.

She was filthy, she'd give him that. Whatever dirt and blood had been washed off from the cold water torture she'd endured had been quickly replaced. Her long brown hair had been taken out of its bun – the easier for her questioner to wrap his fist around - and had gone long without a brushing, leaving mats and tangles at all angles. Her skin was sallow now, sunken in ever so slightly under her eyes and cheeks as her body began to eat away at her stores of fat. Her lips were chapped and caked with dry blood, and she was certain that she smelled of sweat and fear.

These were secondary observations, however, in light of the fact that the General was likely escorting her personally to stand before the new Supreme Leader of the First Order. She highly doubted that Kylo Ren would care much about her physical appearance when he delved deep into her brain and forcibly retrieved the information she had suffered so much to withhold.

* * *

 

  
Corridor after corridor passed. Lights overhead buzzed and booted feet marched rhythmically beside her, their strides purposeful and pressing her onward. The sound had the effect of a metronome and, strangely enough, it soothed her racing heart. None in her company said a word, and soon they began to pass fewer and fewer people.

Analiea was not a Jedi like Rey; she had no natural abilities to block out a mental invasion of this magnitude, yet still, she scrambled to concoct a plan to save her memories from being possessed by Kylo Ren. He wanted to know where their final hideout was, where Rey and General Organa sat awaiting news from Akiva.

He would have to dig through a great deal to reach what he wanted, she knew. Perhaps if she barricaded her mind like a door – shoving long, detailed memories to the forefront to protect the important ones – he would struggle to reach what he sought.

All efforts with the Force were projected, she knew, by emotion; if she could overwhelm him with a barrage of painful, draining memories, she may just be able to protect what she needed to.

The guards came to a halt before a room, where within she spied an elevated contraption that vaguely resembled the chains she had been cuffed to on the Finalizer. It was a standing chair of sorts, tilted at a slight angle, and fitted with leather throat, hand and leg restraints. The sight of it made her empty bladder shrivel up inside her.

“Your orders are to subdue her and leave,” said General Hux curtly. “Stand before this door and do not go inside again. The Supreme Leader will want to take his time.”

He left and the Stormtroopers escorted her on inside with no fight. At this point, she couldn't muster the strength to challenge them physically if she tried. Her only plan was now to cooperate and save her energy for a mental showdown with the most powerful Force user in the known Galaxy.

The very thought pried a small, frenzied laugh from her as the guards lifted her bodily into the standing restraint chair and began to lock her in. Immediately a Stormtrooper shot out his hand and slapped her across the face, the force of his hit causing blackness to momentarily cloud her vision and make her gasp for air as dizziness assailed her.

“Be quiet,” he hissed, hatred dripping from his words.

“Careful,” the other trooper urged him, “I heard that they left her face alone for a reason.”

“Oh yeah? What reason is that?”

“Well,” the other explained patiently, “look at her. They may want to have some fun with her before they execute the bitch. Hell, the Supreme Leader may do just that after he's finished going through her head. Did you hear Hux say that bit about having her bathed? What kind of prisoner even gets the consideration?”

The Stormtroopers laughed. 

 _'Oh,'_ Analiea thought with numb realization. _Of course._ How she had thought that her nightmare of torture and abuse with the First Order would be followed directly by death now shamed her with the naivety. War did not end and begin from the chamber of a blaster; sometimes women's bodies were collateral. She should have assumed this from the very beginning, but as an adult she'd lived many years in the company of decent men and had almost...very nearly _forgotten_ the intentions of bad ones.

She stared at them impassively, yet on the inside rage began to bubble up from her twisting gut. Their callousness at her potential rape made her truly regret the fact that she wouldn't be able to pick the men out of a lineup of white-clad soldiers if she ever escaped. They double checked her restraints and then left the room, leaving her to gather her thoughts and dig through memories that she had long ago buried.

* * *

   
Kylo Ren entered the interrogation room from behind the suspension chair, listening intently for the whispers of the Lieutenant's thoughts. He had come here with the intention of retrieving the information he sought with such little resistance that he had already placed his order for lunch so that it would be sat out waiting for him when he returned.

The room was silent, however; so much so that he feared she had fallen asleep, leaving her mind inaccessible to him. His footsteps were heavy, echoing across the floor as he took large strides to come and face his esteemed captive.

She didn't sleep; she was, in fact, wide awake and alert at his presence, her breathing shallow but even. She watched him, tilting her head slowly to keep him within view as he walked around her side and stared back at her. The Force between them was strung taut as a bow, quivering with anticipation.

She was surprisingly lovely, and he was only a healthy man to notice. Analiea appeared to be in her early 20's and had smooth, pale skin and hooded gray eyes. She was as tall as Rey had been, but it appeared that Analiea had received all the proper nourishment throughout her youth that now left her with the body of a woman versus a child. Her heart-shaped face was graced with high cheekbones and shapely peach-colored lips, and as he stared at her mouth he very nearly laughed aloud.

Analiea Rohlmhalt would have been considered a rare beauty on many planets, and not even the film of sweat and blood that covered her could detract from it. Down another path in life, she could have married well and found happy security as a mother and wife, but instead she had joined the rebel cause and was being forced to endure the horrors of war. She didn't strike him as a commanding officer - her face was far too open, lacking the harshness of militancy - but more of a... jealous man's missing lover that he was tirelessly searching the galaxy for. That he could see.

His lips quirked with a faint smile. It struck Kylo as odd and tickled his dark sense of humor to think of the irony of having a woman like her in his presence.

.:|:.

Unbothered by his unblinking appraisal, she stared at him with no expression.

“I hope you've been kept comfortable,” he said politely. He possessed a husky, deep voice that promised pain. Unnervingly, it also sent a single shiver rolling down her spine that she wasn't entirely sure was from fear. “As my guest, it would shame me to hear of anything less.”

Analiea didn't indulge him with an answer to that piece of shit statement, instead choosing to keep her eyes trained on his. His gaze was hard to maintain; the intensity that radiated off of him would intimidate a lesser person. He tall and muscular, completely cloaked in black all the way up to his thick neck, with deceivingly soulful almond shaped brown eyes. She had seen him briefly as the Resistance had fled from Crait, but she had been too far away to appreciate the delicate asymmetry of his handsome face. He appeared not much older than herself and was pleasingly dotted with freckles, the occasional mole, and a long, jagged scar down the right side of his face. His hair was lustrous and fell in neat black waves at his shoulders.

“I've heard,” Kylo told her, his voice slightly louder than a whisper, “that you have been quite uncooperative when it comes to the retrieval of information. The knowledge that you hold is invaluable to the First Order and I will use any means to obtain it. You may now willingly give it to me – the option I suggest – or I will be forced to take it from you.”

Analiea felt her thick eyebrows fall heavily atop her eyes as she finally scowled up at him.

  
“ **You** can eat my ass,” she bit out, straining against the leather at her neck.

 

.:|:.

 

Kylo tsked mockingly at her language, his eyebrows arching in surprise. Where she had seemed so docile and tired before, she was now truly awake and full of resolve. A leader of the people; he could see it now, with her eyes blazing with defiance. The Force between them pulled him closer and he stepped forward, helpless but to be moved by it like the undercurrent of a stream. It sang with hard, clear bells of sincerity. All she needed was a blaster in her hands and she could take out some of his best soldiers.

He stretched his hand out before her, reaching with the Force to penetrate her mind. She immediately recoiled from the pressure, squirming in the chair as her instinct screamed at her to move away from the unnatural pain that assailed her.

He slipped inside her mind easily and was immediately sucked into a memory. He noticed the age of it; it held a weight in it that made him believe it was important, yet a filmy texture covered it like dust on an ancient text. 

A younger version of Analiea – one that appeared no older than 14 – was sitting on the lap of a mustachioed man. She was a pretty thing then, too, but far less curvacious. She'd worn her hair down in its natural wavy state and tasted warm berry wine lingering on her tongue. The air was pungent with heady perfumes and the room was lit with romantic red light, meant to ease her customers into believing the fantasy she wove for them. The man who's thigh she straddled reeked of indecent amounts of money and his breath with a heavy liquor. They were in a private room of a whorehouse where sensual music played in the background and she was dressed in a revealing outfit that did nothing to disguise her as the child she was.

Kylo nearly recoiled outright, his disgust was so strong. This was not what he imagined he would see. Analiea was just beginning to develop, and the man she had been forced to her wrap her arms around was accessing her like a stock animal. He tried to force his way through the memory onto the next one but found the weight of it too heavy to force her to set aside.

Analiea adjusted herself against the man's legs, skillfully trying to angle away from the hard cock in his pants that he kept trying to rub against her and easily hiding her discomfort as he palmed the roundness of her ass. She hated him, but her face showed nothing but rapt attention.

“Tell the mistress my bid for your virginity has now been **_very_ ** willingly raised,” the man said with heavy innuendo.

“The price...” he whispered hotly in her ear, “is now at 25,000 credits.”

Analiea gave him a smile that she knew made him feel like he had hung the stars. This man, Tyrin Woff, had been trying to buy her since she was 10. She knew how to manipulate him now like the back of her hand. Every year he came back to determine whether he was still interested in her - he worried, of course, that her looks would change with age - and every year her madam would raise the price again when he reaffirmed his offer. She would take every last penny of his if she could, could die bankrupt for all she cared.

Currently, she was only expected to give blowjobs, which was a recent development. Though her training had begun when she had first met Tyrin, she had only been forced to dance and offer the physical and emotional comfort of her presence to lonely men like him when she was younger. After she turned 11, she was allowed to move on to handjobs, where she had earned her first credit. That entire year, every cred that she eared had immediately went into her madam's pocket as payment of room and board for the year she had lived there as a 9-year-old unable to bring in a profit. After her last birthday, she had graduated to oral sex, and when she turned 16 she would finally be forced to lose her long sought-after virginity.

It was called **milking** , her mistress told her happily while she braided her long mahogany hair. _Because you milk them for all they're worth_ , she'd laughed. The way everyone around her talked about the process normalized it, but the demands of her job still left a seed of disgust in her belly. Already there were 20 men who had placed money down to have her to themselves for a night, and she had met those men through the various stages of her life. After her next birthday, she would have no more protection from being sold to the highest bidder. Not even Rahlm, her personal bodyguard, could help her then. It was a game for the richest men in the galaxy to see who would be her first, and it was one they enjoyed with many girls at many different whorehouses all across the Outer Rim.

Tyrin had paid for an hour of her time, however, and so she rubbed his face with red painted nails, gave him a loving look to stoke both his wallet and his cock before sliding down his body and kneeling at his feet. She was resolved to maintain her dignity this time; it wouldn't be like the last when she had vomited and cried as he mercilessly fucked her mouth and came down her throat. He liked to hold her nose so she couldn't breathe, liked to feel her panic as she struggled for air. This time she was going to dominate the pace and utilize the lessons she'd learned to make it easier to endure, to take the power from him and place herself in control.

She thought of the box under the bed Tyrin sat on. It was a steelworker's lunchbox, just a plain silver container, but it held a quarter of every cred she had ever earned. She was secretly saving to leave. Despite her numbness to this lifestyle, she never wanted that bet to come to fruition.  In the meantime, however, she had to work for the roof over her head and the food in her belly.

She reached for Tyrin's belt and thought that this time would be different, but she quickly learned that some men just like hurting little girls and Kylo gathered all the strength he had to force her to shuffle her memories, tearing him violently from that night and slamming him directly into another.

This one felt different, Kylo thought. She held it close to her heart and, although it was laced with sadness, it too felt like a memory that had not been visited in quite some time. Where he could tear through other's minds like a knife through paper, her memories ran deep with incredible detail and unimaginable layers of emotions. He was beginning to become tired simply witnessing it all.

Analiea was a recently free woman of 16; her hair was long and braided down her back and she stood like a statue in a terrible fighting stance. She was practicing in an empty freighter, surrounded by stores of blasters and other weaponry. A young man by the name of Poe Dameron – _'The pilot that escaped from me and fled with the traitor FN-2187,'_ Kylo thought with repugnance – had helped her escape from the whorehouse a year prior. He'd been drawn to her on sight when she was walking through the village market one sunny day - a rare, unchaperoned occurrence - and after only a few conversations she had convinced him to take her off planet. Afterward, she had joined the Resistance, one half out of gratefulness and the other out of homelessness, fully dedicating her life to the cause.

Poe was a hero and a mentor to her, but he was slowly becoming more. She wanted him to be so much more.

Currently, he was trying to teach her how to fight, something she desperately needed lessons on. Seduction, love, affection, and comfort - those were things Analiea knew like the back of her hand, but when it came to surviving on foreign planets, shooting a gun, flying or fighting Stormtroopers, she was woefully unskilled.

“Hands up like this,” said the pilot, his large, tanned hands encircling her small wrists to bring them level to her chest. “Tuck that thumb in,” Poe suggested when she curled her fingers into a fist. “If you hit somebody with that sticking out, you might break it before you break their ribs.”

He circled her and Analiea felt heat rise on the back of her neck. His elevated status in her mind had made it easy for her to develop the adolescent crush that made her tremble at his nearness. She desperately wanted him to touch her... and Kylo felt something like resentment when he heard the thought.

“Legs apart,” Poe said softly to her, wedging a knee in between her thighs and pushing against her right boot with his own. “You can take a hit better like this and dodge one even quicker.”

Analiea turned to look at Poe with soft, bright eyes; he hadn't removed his closeness after he corrected her position. She could smell his leather jacket, could feel his body heat coming off him in waves. They looked as though they were about to kiss.

Kylo managed to force another memory jump, unwilling to watch the rest even at the cost of his energy.

* * *

 

For hours it went on like this between them; he would endure her memories, searching for important details, and she would give him only the most uncomfortable, distressing or...sexual ones that she possessed. There were so fucking many, he was practically buried under them. His lunch would be most definitely cold by now.

He wanted to stop. Each time he forced another memory from her and Analiea cried out from the jarring pain of having him dig in her mind, he fought an unbidden instinct to release her from it. Watching her writhe against her restraints unsettled him, made him curl his hands into fists to keep him from reaching out to calm her.

His breaking point was met when blood began to trickle from her nose. Her head was nearly splitting at the immense pressure of his invasion within it, yet still, she never once relented, only endured. _Like she has for so many others._ His efforts would turn fruitless and he would have to accept that fact before he killed her in the pursuit. He simply couldn't find what he was looking for in her pile of unsorted, chaotic memories. His disgust was heavy like a foul taste on his tongue when he finally pulled away from her mind.

She gasped and stared at him, breathing ragged and uneven from her efforts, lips parted and wet. Rage assailed him, endless rage. At himself for not being able to obtain what he needed from a former whore, at her for knowing exactly how to passively fight his invasion of her thoughts.

“ ** _ENOUGH_**!” Kylo roared, descending on her like a wild beast and grabbing her by her slender throat.

Analiea's eyes became unfocused as she stared up at him in surprise, then they rolled to the back of her head. Her body went limp and her head lolled to the side as she finally fainted from her prolonged efforts to deny him.

Kylo's thumb trembled as he stroked the pale column of her neck. More white-hot rage pulsed through his body as he fought a tumultuous onslaught of emotions, making him unstable in his frustration and inexplicable sexual hunger. He wanted to crush her windpipe – could easily do so, she was so small compared to him, and he felt the urge like he felt the rigid hardness of his cock – but instead, he ignited his lightsaber and turned to take his frustrations out on the nearest wall.

_Useless._


	2. Terms and Conditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo makes a brazen, open-ended offer.
> 
> Analiea accepts, with a few adjustments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your comments, guys! I really appreciate them. They've kept me going this far. I am actually very open to constructive criticisms, so feel free to hand those out. I've re-edited the previous chapter multiple times, fixing things I missed (misspellings, forgotten words from when I edited a paragraph, etc.) and fleshed out more and more detail. The same will probably happen to this one after I sleep on it, but this is my process I guess. Enjoy!
> 
> I can be found at https://kylorenisintobdsm.tumblr.com - follow me if you'd like! I'm using this blog as a source of inspiration, so there are little insights and rants and also a shit ton of NSFW gifs and Kylo Ren. I also try to pimp out my favorite Reylo stories, too!

Kylo felt  ** _ **compassion**_** for her; the wretched, unshakable kind he had developed for that lonely scavenger. He'd learned nothing from his failings with Rey and was turning down the same path he had taken before. His  _weakness_ , it seemed, was pretty women whose minds he'd delved too deeply in.

Before, when he had questioned Rey, Kylo had thumbed through her memories with ease to demonstrate his ability, hoping it would encourage her to give him the information he sought without painful effort. When he had sought answers from Analiea, he'd become helpless to live through the moments of her life as she saw fit. She wasn't Force-sensitive like Rey, but she was inexplicably able to manipulate her own mind.

The suppression and recall of thoughts and memories Analiea had control of was what he had struggled to maintain before he murdered Snoke, which made her natural ability to do so all the more staggering.

He stared at her unconscious form and thought of all he'd witnessed. The vividness of all her memories still stunned him; he could smell, taste and see everything she came into contact with, and not all of it was good and pleasing. Her internal monologue was crisp, as though she stood whispering in his ear, and her emotions...Fuck, her emotions had infected him and never left. Even now echoes of her pain whispered in his head.

He'd gathered much about who she was as a person. Years of sexual slavery as a minor had naturally made her distrustful and pessimistic. The Resistance had become family to her where she had learned to trust others with her life. She'd found strength and power in combat and rebuilt her self-image with the confidence it had given her, rising quickly through the ranks chasing that feeling. They were surprisingly similar in that way.

Like him, she had endured and changed. She'd given herself the last name of Rohmhalt, refusing to remain an unknown slave from her planet of Ynu. She liked the color purple and was unusually humble, yet also aware of the way others viewed her physical appearance.

She was still a stranger to him, yet she was now familiar.

Kylo circled her now, taking in her visage once more with new eyes. He reached out with a gloved hand to touch a lock of her long hair, rubbing the strands reverently between his thumb and forefinger before letting it float back to her shoulder.

Kylo watched her chest rise and fall with the steady rhythm of her breaths, hovering over her shoulder while thinking of what to do next.

General Hux would, naturally, anticipate that his efforts had yielded the results they had in the past. When he was forced to reveal that he'd been unable to pry no more information from her than the Stormtroopers had, the redhead's already low belief of his competency as Supreme Leader would take another hit.

More failures would eventually result in a mutiny, and that he couldn't have.

Shame assailed him. If he was truly honest with himself – something he rarely allowed himself to be - Kylo knew he couldn't have Analiea executed, despite what Hux wanted. ' _Not now,'_ he thought as he clenched his teeth. _'Not yet_.'

The fact remained, however, that he had to do something with her in the meantime.

 

* * *

 

 

She awoke in a different room.

Analiea was lying on a king-size bed surrounded by oceans of black silk. She stretched, feeling the cool fabric slide against her shoulders, then realized that her flight jacket had been removed, as had her boots. Panicked, she propped herself up on her good arm and surveyed her surroundings with blurry eyes.

The floors were the same shining black marble as the Supremacy's so she safely assumed she was still on board the First Order's dreadnaught. The room held all the things a high-class living quarter would need; an open-door closet, a bookshelf, a gloriously large refresher, and a small black table. Sparse, but impeccably clean, and, as always, the color scheme matched the red, white and black of the First Order.

The bedroom door opened with a hiss and in stepped Kylo Ren. His legs quickly ate up the distance between them; he was unnervingly large, much taller and more densely built than most of the men she'd ever known. Even if she hadn't just had his hands wrapped around her neck, Analiea would have still felt the same intimidating energy coming with him that was causing her instinct to scream at her to flee.

Her right arm flopped uselessly at her side, bungling her attempt to quickly rise with any grace. She scrambled to the edge of the bed, wobbling unevenly, but she wasn't fast enough; Kylo Ren was already in front of her.

“Going somewhere?” he sneered, looming over the bed.

It was a rhetorical question – one that she hated him for. Run she might, but he would catch her.

He turned to take a seat at the table, falling into his chair with a sigh. His gaze was on her, intense and unreadable, and he steeped his fingers thoughtfully before speaking again.

“Explain to me,” he began quietly, “how you were able to evade giving me the information I sought.”

His brown eyes were burning holes in her but Analiea refused to drop his gaze, no matter how uncomfortable it made her feel.

“I got good at suppressing things,” she answered sincerely. “Some days it was the only way I could manage. It stands to reason I'd be good at giving in to them, too.”

Kylo Ren made a small noise of agreement, his brows arching slightly in recognition.

“You're my prisoner, Lieutenant. How do you suppose you rectify that situation?”

“I don't,” she snapped. “I expect to fucking _die_.”

“You **will** die if you continue to deny me,” he bit out, a flare of rage rising to the surface and splintering his cool facade.

Analiea scoffed at the threat, wiggling across the bed until she could swing her legs over the edge and place her bare feet on the floor.

“What, you think my life is some precious thing to me?” she asked. She let the question hang in the air, tilting her head at an angle like a curious animal. “It isn't.”

* * *

 

He searched her eyes for precious seconds before letting his gaze fall pointedly to her lips. Such a lovely shade of pink they were. She swallowed thickly and he watched her throat work against her tongue with rapt attention.

“If I can't benefit from your mind,” Kylo said, his voice a dark, breathy whisper, “then perhaps I could benefit from your body.”

Keeping her for sex wouldn't be viewed as a weakness. The majority of soldiers and officers in the First Order were men; they knew the value of relieving stress. He knew that even Hux had whores sent to his quarters at least once every few weeks. The true problem he would incur would be the explanation of his failure.

She didn't immediately rebuff him or recoil, something that surprised him immensely. When he made the statement he anticipated anger, indignation or revulsion. It was possible that she found him attractive, but she was intelligent. It was far more than likely that she saw his interest in her as the opportunity that it was.

“Would you give it to me,” he baited, “in exchange for your freedom?”

Silence met his words but he felt no remorse for the offer. He was lying, of course; he would never truly set her free, no matter if she spread her legs for him. The freedom he spoke of was the freedom to continue to live unrestrained on his vessel, the freedom to live and be well taken care of. Honesty was a matter of perspective. 

“You could rape me and give me nothing if you just wanted to fuck me,” Analiea countered. “Why even bargain for it?”

Kylo leaned back in his chair, mouth drawn tight. “There are many, _many_ things in this galaxy that I'm willing to take by force, but a woman isn't one of them.”

She slowly looked him up and down, taking in his clothing, his size, his scarred face. Assessing him in a way that was sexual, but also wasn't, as though she was weighing her odds. More silence followed after this. And then...

“What else are you willing to give me?” Analiea asked with interest. This would be no different than the transactions in the past to her, a means to an end. He didn't want her to view it this way, but that was something he could only change over time. He wasn't paying for her by the hour, he planning on buying her _**entirely**_.

Kylo sighed and surveyed his living quarters. “You would have free roam of my facilities,” he said. “Three meals a day, whatever you like. Clothes made for you, according to your tastes.”

“No, that's not nearly enough,” she countered, her pretty face souring.

“I want free roam of the _Supremacy_ – with reasonable supervision,” Analiea amended quickly, sensing him ready to deny her, “medical care to heal my broken arm, all the rest that you already offered, _**and**_ a stipulation to our agreement.”

Kylo was struck speechless. Somehow, this woman - who _literally_ had nothing to bargain with - was managing to set the terms of her own imprisonment. Morbidly curious as to where she could go from here, he scowled and waved his hand for her to continue.

“You can't fuck me until you beg for it.”

His face surely flushed then, and not at her vulgarity, but by the very idea that she could even imagine such a scenario could occur. Did she think him so weak?

“That won't happen,” he bit out through gritted teeth. “I don't beg for anything, let alone a former whore's pussy. **You** will beg for  **me**.”

He expected the insult to hurt her feelings, but she only blinked. ' _She's heard worse,'_ his mind supplied. Guilt soured the words like bad milk in his mouth and he felt something aiken to regret at having said them.

“Hm,” she murmured with a mocking smile, “I sincerely doubt that.”

His pride throbbed from the blow her flippancy dealt and he wanted to rage at her, was barely containing himself from flying from his chair and pressing her down on the bed she sat on.

“How about this, then; I will give you the coordinates of the remaining Resistance in two month's time if I can't get you to say the magic words. If I win and you end up begging for this _whore's pussy_ , you will give me a fully stocked escape pod with unblocked communication channels and program it to send me to the closest planet at that time.”

“Agreed,” he said quickly, leaning forward. “And when _ **I** _ win, not only will you give me the coordinates, you will stay aboard the _Supremacy_ for my use.”

“Agreed!” she chirped, irking him with the blatant optimism she displayed.

“I have terms of my own,” he nearly yelled, so fierce was his ire. How did she continue to manipulate him? Shame, embarrassment, and excitement flooded him at the idea of their deal, all causing him to grow hard. He adjusted himself minutely, spreading his legs just a touch so that his cock could comfortably throb against his thigh, but it didn't go unnoticed by her.

Analiea settled the smile on her face but turned serious at his tone and waited for him to continue. “I have conditions; one, you will sleep by my side every night. Two, you will wear the clothes that I want to see you in. Three, you will follow my instructions without question. Is that understood?”

“Yes,” she sighed. He knew she just barely resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

“Yes, **sir** ,” Kylo corrected, his eyes flashing. “You will only ever refer to me as sir or _Supreme Leader_. Never refer to me without a title or by my name.”

Transforming before him, Analiea became softer, sinking into the silk of his bed as she relaxed her body. She curled her toes and blinked once, giving him a demure look of obedience that did not strike him as artificial. _'Such an actress,'_ he thought. It called out to something dark in him and soothed his previously pained ego.

“Yes, sir,” she said sweetly, causing the blood in his veins to sing and his neck to flush with pleasure.

Kylo Ren had never gambled before, but he idly wondered if any prize existed that would be as satisfying as her to win.

 

* * *

 

Guards had escorted her to and from the med bay after their conversation. Kylo Ren had excused himself without explanation, and she was more than happy to be left alone with her thoughts during the procedure. The process of having her arm placed back in its socket was a painful one. Minor surgery was conducted on the breaks in her forearm, placing a bone mold between the fractured pieces that fused them back together. When the bots were done sewing her back up, she was finally given an injection to manage the ache it left her with.

Back in his room - her new prison cell, unless she wanted to have a Stormtrooper at her back - she chose to use the refresher to wash away the dirt and sweat that had accumulated over the past few days. His shower was made of glass, with a large, thin nozzle attached to a pipe in the wall and a seat at the far end. It was odd, she thought, for a ship to have that, but she understood immediately after stripping down and stepping inside when water began to pour down her back instead of foam. 

It was bliss. To be able to use her right arm again to touch her aching body, to take a real cotton cloth with heady, masculine-scented soap and lather herself from head to toe - it was all enough to nearly make her cry with relief. She stole from his shampoo and conditioner, working them into her hair from root to tip. The water that poured down her sides was tinted slightly brown with dried blood, and she watched it with disinterest as it drained away at her feet.

Analiea knew that even if she won this bet of theirs that Kylo Ren would never give her what she wanted. The point of the deal was to buy her time; time to contact the Resistance or to escape. His desire for her and his inability to do much else had created this situation. She held all the power here; she had what he wanted in every way possible. While she found him attractive and the idea of his body inside hers made her skin throb and feel ten times too tight, she wouldn't dare willingly give herself to a man who had hurt so many people she cared about.

She may have been young when she'd been a prostitute but those were lessons one never forgot. She knew how to read men, and while Kylo Ren was more difficult than most, his actions and words were rawer than any she had ever seen. He was, deep down, desperately lonely - though she doubted he could admit it - and wanted more than just to place his cock in a tight hole. He'd asked her to _sleep_  beside him, to wear the outfits he chose for her. He wanted to play at master and slave, at a twisted version of husband and wife, and was seeking out comfort, adoration and reciprocated hunger. She could give it all to him, which would only make him want her more. He was the kind of man that would never have enough.

After the shower she wrapped a black towel around her body and went searching through his closet, finally settling on an old, soft tunic of his. She let her long hair air dry and finger combed it, making herself as presentable as possible for when he returned. Droids delivered her a meal meant to feed a family of five, she was sure, but she ate only small amounts to not jar her shrunken stomach. Placid and well-fed, Analiea climbed into her captor's massive bed, pulled back the silken sheets, and lost herself in restful sleep.


	3. Testing, 1, 2, 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Analiea begins to try and test Kylo's limits.
> 
> Kylo tries to resist becoming preoccupied with his prisoner and fails.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obsessed with writing this, really.
> 
> I can be found at https://kylorenisintobdsm.tumblr.com - follow me if you'd like! I'm using this blog as a source of inspiration, so there are little insights and rants and also a shit ton of NSFW gifs and Kylo Ren. I also try to pimp out my favorite Reylo stories, too!

Kylo Ren had nearly killed his General. His insolence could not be tolerated further, but another strike against the man and he would see Hux's neck rendered from his body and Lieutenant Mitaka as his more agreeable replacement. Kylo strode from the throne room he had used for their meeting with renewed confidence, his cowl billowing behind him as he left the redheaded man unconscious on the ground.

When he had made the announcement of Analiea's purpose in his quarters Hux had predictably given him grief. Already frustrated by his failure, Kylo had been in no mood to restrain himself. Comments about her appearance, his inability to coerce her, and his keeping of her had been out of line. Other commanding officers had been present for the brutal punishment these brought the General and Kylo felt certain that they would not dare harbor any similar sentiments.

When he entered his room, he stopped short at the sight of the woman in his bed.

Analiea was already asleep, so comfortable and spread out that one could assume she willingly shared a bed with him every night. She'd taken the liberty of using the refresher, it seemed, as well as pilfering a shirt from his closet. She looked peaceful under the black inkiness of his bed sheets, with clean, slightly wavy hair cascading over her shoulders and a single hand curled up around her face.

Kylo changed quietly into his sleeping pants, stripping himself of his restricting outfit and placing his heavy boots at the edge of the raised sleeping platform. Barefoot, he padded to what would be “his side” of the bed and grimaced down at the space she left him. He slid in beside her slowly, drinking in the vision of her body beside his own.

When she didn't respond to the gentle jostling, Kylo decided to test out how deep her sleep ran and reached out to gently stroke her collarbone. This familiar stranger in his bed, whose body he desired and whose mind he wanted to crack open like an egg, sighed in her sleep when his thumb rubbed a circle against her warm skin, leaning into him instinctively as though she longed for his touch.

He had unwittingly forged an emotional investment in this woman and wouldn't deny himself the benefits that came with her situation. Denial of what one wanted was a Jedi teaching, and Kylo Ren was no Jedi. He wanted her; he wanted her mouth, he wanted her hair, he wanted her sighs and her looks and her filthy words gasping in his ear. He only needed to find a way to make her reciprocate in earnest.

Analiea's dark eyebrows drew together and she tightened the fetal position she was in, drawing her legs to her body. Kylo gently maneuvered her closer until her lips were inches away from brushing against his pectoral muscles, her soft breaths fanning out against his chest.

 He studied her without reservation and felt himself hardening again. A woman like her could have her pick of men, yet here she was with him. Now that she was clean, her skin glowed like she'd swallowed the sun. Not a single scar or blemish marred her face and her long eyelashes cast little pinpricks of shadows underneath her eyes. Her sleeping image portrayed an innocence that she no longer possessed, painting her in a virginal light. The instinct to ruin something so pure was strong in him.

 It was torturous to have her so close to him but not be able to truly touch her. The warmth of her body stoked his own and her flat stomach occasionally brushed against his erection when she adjusted herself, making him bite back a groan from the friction. After long moments of staring, burning her image into his mind, Kylo exited the bed and went to the refresher to relieve himself of the ache in his sac.

 

* * *

 

Analiea had slept so peacefully next to him. When she awoke with her ass pressed against his hips and his arm heavily draped across the slope of her hip, she didn't even experience the urge to shove him away. She felt _safe_ for the first time in a long time, even though she knew she was as far from safe as she could be.

 He came to shortly after her with a beeping of an alarm and they both stretched like two sandcats, joints popping and yawning softly in unison as their bodies bowed against each other. He rose first and she watched him walk around the bed to the refresher, admiring the sharp V of his hips with unguarded appreciation. She wondered if he would have difficulty urinating with the morning erection she'd felt against her and barely smothered a smug smile.

 Droids delivered breakfast and set the table for two. The energy between them, on his part, turned awkward after they sat down together to eat. He seemed to be thinking at length about something. Her appetite was immense, but still she paced herself, taking only small bits of brightly colored fruits. He watched her in silence, the look on his face unreadable.

Perhaps it was the misplaced normalcy of their situation that made him uncomfortable. Most would think it an unbelievable circumstance, one that could never be made to work between a prisoner and captor, but the ease of their cohabitation was largely thanks to her ability to adapt and compartmentalize. Out of all her skills, she thought, it was what she did the very best.

In order to not show her resentment towards him, she chose to buy into the fantasy of having a peaceful meal with the man she had spent the night with. It was more enjoyable that way, and it was what he wanted. Finding a way to escape would depend on giving him exactly that.

Analiea stole glances at him in between bites of oatmeal. The artificial light of his quarters lit up the dark hollows of his face, highlighting his strong chin and narrow cheeks, the deep set of his eyes and the prominence of his lips. She noticed things about him now that she hadn't before. His nose was long and slightly large, and his ears – although partially hidden behind his hair – were a little over-sized as well. She found she liked these traits the most and smiled again, turning her attention back to her bowl. Two meals in a row had significantly improved the state of her mood, it seemed.

He set a hand on the table next to her own, drumming his fingers absentmindedly, and she stared at it in mild fascination. The size of his palm was almost double her own. He was so fucking big compared to her, and he radiated strength. She held the _illusion_ of leverage, and that was all. If he were a lesser man, she wouldn't have been able to capitalize on his need for consent, and he would have easily – and painfully – taken what he wanted.

The thought should have grounded her from the fantasy, should have reminded her that she was sharing a meal with the enemy, but instead it made her clench her naked thighs when a trickle of moisture slid between the folds of her pussy. Her body was a treacherous thing but she was no stranger to its combining of fear and lust.

“I have meetings to attend to this morning,” Kylo Ren told her suddenly, his deep voice startling her from her thoughts.

“Servants will be by sometime today to take your measurements and gather clothes for you. Let them know exactly what you want. Whatever you choose will be delivered with dinner.”

She remembered the way that he wanted to be addressed, so she dutifully replied, “Yes, sir.”

He swallowed thickly, his Adam's apple bobbing as he looked away quickly. Oh, she could tell that he really, _**really**_ liked it when she called him that with sincerity. He turned his gaze back to her and she thought she might fall into a puddle at the sight of his molten brown eyes, so vivid and warm.

“You will not explore the _Supremacy_ today. You'll stay in here and wait for my return.”

Petulance assailed her and she bared her teeth in response. “That's not what we agreed on -”

“Enough!” he interrupted, the hand on the table curling quickly into a fist. He'd obviously been preparing for this very argument. Energy radiated from him, cracking like electricity against her skin and making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

“You will **not** have free roam today. I'm not reneging on our agreement, but it is the safest course of action for you at the moment. I have to find guards that I trust to chaperon you.”

“For o **ne** **day** ,” Analiea stipulated, rising to her feet.

“One _**week**_ ,” he countered coolly, standing as well.

Anger caused her chest to rise and fall quickly, pushing her breasts out with every inhalation. He stood close enough that she could feel her nipples graze his naked torso, scratching the hard, sensitive nubs against the fabric of her tunic. He leaned forward slightly, seeking to crowd her with his bigger body and intimidate her into agreement, but that wasn't going to work with her.

“Please sir,” she said sweetly, stepping forward to press herself against him in earnest. She hooked one of his large fingers with her pinky, connecting them. “That's too long. I'll lose my mind here by myself.”

Kylo Ren reached out with his other hand and cupped her cheek, sliding slowly down to the dip of her throat. His eyes were intense, and searching her face for a reaction. He didn't grasp her neck again, didn't even make a motion to squeeze it, but she immediately understood his meaning.

 

 _Do_ _**not** _ _try and manipulate me this way, little girl._

 

“Three days, then,” he said, his tone brooking no argument.

Analiea swallowed the barbs on her tongue with difficulty, leaving a sullen look on her face.

Kylo sighed and released her. “I have other duties that will make this a time-consuming task. I need good men at your side when you wander this ship, ones that will not try to abuse or neglect you. I will have to be scrupulous.”

“How kind of you,” she answered, “to make sure my escorts won't rape me in your absence. Are there so few Stormtroopers in your employment that fail to reach your own standards, Supreme Leader?”

Kylo Ren gave a small smile and walked around her, taking long, heavy strides before he dropped down to her height and whispered in her ear. “You have no idea, Lieutenant.”

 

* * *

 

Three service droids came immediately after he left her. They were verbal units, able to communicate with her like C-3PO, and humanoid in their silvery appearance. They were very courteous and as interested in conversation as C-3P0 had been. They took their time going through catalogs together, allowing her to select what she liked, making the odd suggestion here and there.

Analiea made sure she chose the finest of everything; jewelry, toiletries, shoes, underwear...She would spend every blood-stained credit of the First Order's that she could at every opportunity.

The droids teamed up to measure her body, making small talk as they took in the size of her hips, waist, and bust. Analiea was happy to chat with them while they worked, but they were afraid to linger with her for too long. They had brought in a happy, simplistic energy into the dark space around her, and when they left only the yawning emptiness of Kylo Ren's quarters remained.

Lunch came and went, but this time she ate more than before, testing the limits of her stomach. She found she enjoyed soups most of all, dipping in thick-cuts of bread with vigor, substituting it for a spoon as she fished out chunks of vegetables and meat. After eating she went through his library, selecting a hefty novel with ancient yellow paper, then draped herself dramatically from the edge of his bed to read.

Before she knew it, the doors opened and an in flooded a dozen shining droids. The first nine carried with them black boxes of varying sizes, some so large that it took two at a time to maneuver them, while the last three pushed dinner in on a steaming silver cart. The servants opened the packages with her, applauding her exclamations of excitement when she pulled dress after dazzling dress from within.

The jewelry she chose stunned her in person; headpieces, chokers, collars, necklaces, wristbands, and body pieces, all encrusted with rare jewels that reminded her of forests, oceans, and suns. A few she plucked out of their boxes to drape across her neck before gently setting them back inside.

Analiea might very well be on her way to being his whore, but at least she was being paid well. These material items were bittersweet rewards. When she escaped, these outfits were coming with her, one way or another.

She felt Kylo Ren's presence first, his dark energy rising up to swallow the joy in the room like the moons on Ynu blotted out the sun. He stood in the open doorway; hands clasped behind his back, feet spread apart, large and terrifying without a word. The droids quieted immediately and cowed at the sight of him, slowly backing away from her to place her gifts in neat stacks on the floor before filing past him.

Once they were all gone he entered his quarters, the doors hissing behind him sharply as they closed. She knew immediately that he was not in a good mood. He glanced at her once, then at the packages before choosing to walk past them both to sit in his seat at the table.

“Why aren't you dressed?” he asked sharply. Did he find it so distasteful for her to run around before him in an old tunic? One would think the man would enjoy the knowledge of having the woman he wanted draped in something of his and nothing else. Her legs were bare from mid-thigh down and she wore no underwear beneath it. Was she not up to par to be his plaything as she was?

“Well, sir,” she said curtly, “as you can see, I only have recently received the clothes that were promised to me. Perhaps if you'd let me know what you would like to see me in best, I could arrange that for you.”

 

* * *

 

He was sick in the head to be so infatuated with her this quickly, that fact was indisputable. All day long he'd done nothing but think back to their morning together and imagine it ending differently, with him pushing that ugly tunic of his up her hips and swatting her round ass in punishment. She'd tested his patience with her _but_ _daddy, please_ ploy and he'd barely kept himself from doing just that.

He wouldn't have stopped if he had. He'd have pinned her to the table and feasted on her pussy until her juices pooled in the floor, then slid his cock inside her after forcing her to turn to the wall and present her reddened ass. She looked too good in such a horrid thing, too bright and wild to be contained. She needed the elegance of a dress to remind him to treat her like a lady, for now.

When her clothing order had come across his datapad, he'd barely blinked at the cost. He knew from her memories that she would take whatever she wanted if given enough leeway. He'd added a few outfits in for his enjoyment after reviewing the rest, then accepted it all.

His search for suitable guards for her had not gone well. Hux was trying very hard not to voice his displeasure at the use of his men, but when Kylo insulted every single one he came across by rejecting them, they'd exchanged some very terse words, the General always one step away from impertinence.

Kylo knew the thoughts of each man Hux brought to him and listened to none of their accomplishments the fool rattled off. Several of the Stormtroopers had already seen Analiea and had their own personal ideas about her - ideas that would most assuredly get them killed. He would review a new unit tomorrow and hopefully not find their desires quite so prevalent. Attraction to her couldn't be helped, but some of the images they'd conjured with minimal provocation nearly had them strangled simply for existing.

He'd been eager to see her dressed and waiting for him and had been disappointed to find she had only just begun to rummage through the deliveries. Snide remarks aside, he felt relieved to finally be back in his quarters with her. She was easily the most interesting part of his day.

“There's a red dress,” he answered her. “Try that one on for tonight.”

Analiea brushed her hair to one side, eyeing him quickly over her shoulder before she bent over to search. The action hit him in the gut; he'd completely forgotten she didn't have anything else on underneath and was now being graced with a perfect view of her naked ass.

He groaned softly, hoping she couldn't hear him. Each cheek was large enough to fit in one of his hands comfortably and the thought of palming that giving flesh sent blood surging straight to his cock. When she adjusted and tilted a hip, the tiniest glint of pink – the same pink as her mouth, no less – flashed from between her thighs, showing him the wetness of her pussy. Kylo ground a fist into his palm, cracking his knuckles in a desperate effort to focus on something else. 

What in the hell was he doing, forcing this woman to dress? If anything he should be commanding her to _**remove**_ the tunic completely, to let him see all that he could win by simply giving in to the outrageous need she stoked in him. He regretted buying her any clothing at all for the sole fact it would hide such unbidden glimpses in the future. 

It took Analiea a few minutes to find it; she spoke aloud to herself about each item, praising the quality of the fabrics and the brightness of the colors, but when she found the one he wanted she fell silent in awe.

“Oh,” she breathed as she pulled it from its package. “I'll be back!” she cried, dashing to the refresher to change.

Kylo jolted forward in response, nearly demanding her to stay and strip for him, but forced himself to relax in his seat. The woman had him primed and she hadn't even noticed. Their dinner was getting cold but found he was hungry for something far more satisfying than food.


	4. Needs vs. Wants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Complications arise in the form of old memories. 
> 
> Kylo is jealous of the love in Analiea's past; she is intrigued by his possessive behavior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's important for me to have an OFC that has real, tangible flaws beyond the trauma of their past. I hope that I've given Analiea that in a way that still makes her a likable character!
> 
> I can be found at https://kylorenisintobdsm.tumblr.com - follow me if you'd like! I'm using this blog as a source of inspiration, so there are little insights and rants and also a shit ton of NSFW gifs and Kylo Ren. I also try to pimp out my favorite Reylo stories, too!

Analiea had never thought of herself as a greedy person but... perhaps she'd simply never been given the  _chance_  to be.

In the brothel on Ynu she'd been given hand-me-downs from the other girls and lived on reconstituted portions for her meals. With the Resistance, meals and clothing were like sleeping bunks - you took whatever you could get, whenever you could get it. While Analiea had never gone hungry in either situation, the taste of the food she'd eaten and the quality of the clothes she'd worn had never been of particular concern.

She'd only spent two days aboard the  _Supremacy_  and had already experienced an unbelievable amount of variety with her meals. She'd even developed a preference - that soup from earlier still sang on her poor deprived taste buds - and now that she sat with an entirely new wardrobe full of the most beautiful pieces of clothing she'd ever seen and had a steaming gourmet dinner waiting to be eaten, she finally empathized with the selfish desperation that made others covet such luxuries.

The fabric of the dress Kylo Ren chose for her was the softest she'd ever felt. Still floating on a high from their interaction, Analiea hugged it to her chest, cradling it tight while forcing herself to smother a squeal. It was heavy yet velvety, slinking through her grasping fingers like water from a spigot. When she tossed the tunic she wore to the side in favor of sliding the gown down her body, it kissed her skin with a coolness that made her shiver.

The design began at her collarbone, glittering with small rubies that laid in an intricate web of black lace set over a nude background. It covered her shoulders, giving her the illusion of a broader frame before fading into black sheer sleeves that fell from the apex of her arms and collected in a pool on the floor. When she moved, the sleeves slid back so that she could use her hands freely. The bodice was an oxblood color that cupped the top of her breasts, tucking them sharply into the black lace outline of her waist as it continued down straight against the flat of her stomach. The tight fit abruptly ended at the top of her thighs, causing the fabric to fall in a hefty curtain that covered her bare feet.

It was gorgeous; decadence incarnated. Analiea  **felt**  like a  _goddess_  in this gown - she didn't need to look in the mirror to know how she looked. 

She turned to leave the fresher but found herself hesitating to move. She knew why Kylo Ren wanted to see her in this; it was a symbol of his temporary ownership of her, one that would stroke his ego to have her parade around in. She thought of the scenarios that could occur when she walked beyond that door and felt a wave of heat roll down the back of her neck.

Visions of bare skin and sighs, deep groans and masculine grunts passed through her mind. Her heart pounded hard at the idea of standing naked before him, hot blood humming through her veins at hyper speed, hands moist and trembling as they reached up to nervously stroke at the collar of the dress.

She needed to settle the infernal jumping muscles of her abdomen, to collect her aloof facade and place it firmly back in place before she faced him again. _'_ _Get it the fuck together,'_ she urged herself with disdain, blowing out air from her nose and rolling her neck to loosen the muscles in her back. _'He's just like all the others.'_

He was and he wasn't, however. While he wanted to use her body, the connection between them made it impossible for Kylo Ren to be like any other man she'd ever known. It was that fact, coupled with the slickness between her thighs, that revealed a glaring, dangerous truth; Analiea  _ **was**_ , as much as it pained her to admit, hopelessly attracted to her captor.

By themselves her natural bodily reactions were understandable - even expected - but the girlish glee she'd glided in this bathroom on from her calculated little tease wasn't exactly falling in line with her plan of maintaining a methodical one-way seduction. A part of her wanted him, too.

She knew what she needed to do, the part she needed to play, and yet...maybe she was beginning to buy too deeply into the fantasy. A needy little part of her, it seemed, wanted to be spoiled as though she were his lover. This was an aspect of her personality that she'd believed had been crushed in her time as a prostitute on Ynu but was now making an untimely comeback.

It didn't help that getting that man tightly coiled was her idea of a good fucking time. He was so powerful and disciplined that seeing him waiver in both attributes in a such a short span had been exhilarating. She should feel guilty about how much she enjoyed their back and forth, but because she couldn't muster the appropriate emotion shame at its absence assailed her instead.

 **She**  had wrenched that visceral reaction from him. The man was known for being a malicious, intimidating murderer, yet Kylo Ren had nearly cum in his pants at the sight of her bare pussy. The contradictions practically begged the question – how far could one push the Supreme Leader of the Galaxy until he snapped?

A sly grin bloomed on her mouth. The very idea of such a break in that man made her desperate to see it happen.

Alarms rang in her head following the treacherous thought and she shook her head to clear it. This was a not a path Analiea needed to wander down. She must quickly stem these feelings before they ruined her handle on the situation. Power in this dynamic would not be maintained if she let curiosity be her guide. She would get  _nowhere_  in this bet without at least _appearing_ in control. If he ever found a way to manipulate her - even at the fault of her own intense desire to see him unravel - Analiea would never, ever fucking leave this vessel alive.

Steeling herself, Analiea pushed down on her errant feelings and thought hard about the remaining Resistance. Her family – the only family she'd ever truly known – was waiting for her to come back to them. She couldn't let them down over the temptation of three meals a day, extravagant presents and the promise of good sex; it was selfish for her to  _enjoy_ or _want_  any of it.

She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. Kylo Ren was waiting for her and she doubted he possessed an immense amount of patience.

She had taken two steps towards the door and reached out to grasp the handle to leave when an unbidden memory arose from the recesses of her mind. It was torn from its resting place in the dark with a pained cry; the vision it contained unfolded and consumed her, blotting out her sight, making her stagger to the side and catch herself on the wall. The world around her tilted, helplessly askew, and she fell in a heap on the floor.

.:|:.

Analiea thought she might be in love. She was 15 – fast approaching her 16th birthday – and a particular customer of hers had come once every night for the past month, spending hours in her presence until his money ran dry. There were nights he'd had to be forcibly escorted out by security but he'd always returned, credits in hand and asking for more.

The strange thing had been he'd only wanted to touch and give her pleasure; he'd never once asked for a thing in return. He was the first and only man to care about Analiea, and she was lost for him. Last night he'd made her cum twice, but only because he couldn't pay to stay with her longer.

Bix was handsome, with bright blue eyes and shoulder-length tawny brown hair. His cheeks were dotted with light stubble and his smile was easy to earn with her teasing. When he laughed, his chest rumbled, and Analiea wanted nothing more than to hear it at least once every hour of every day. He smelled like clean sweat and mint, and she thought she might dissolve into tiny particles every time she inhaled his scent.

Tonight she sat on top of him, staring down lovingly into his eyes. One of her hands was laced inside his own and the other lazily traipsed a line up his bare chest, stroking the fine hair there with interest. She'd never seen him naked, but her desire to at least have him shirtless had whittled away at his resolve until he had finally given in to her demands. This way, from her position, Analiea could at least  **pretend**  that he was inside her when he made her cum.

Bix delayed her pleasure, though, choosing to talk instead and paint her a picture of the future he envisioned. He longed for a family – to live someplace quiet, and away from the noisy city. He dreamed of building a small home at the edge of a forest and coming home to “his woman” every night. Nothing would give him more pride, he said, than to provide for her; to give her all the food, shelter and love that she needed to be happy.

Analiea knew he told her this because he imagined  _her_  as his woman and her heart skipped several beats before finding its rhythm again.

He asked her about her hopes for the future but she skillfully dodged his questions, giving him only coy statements that sounded like answers. Before him, Analiea hadn't thought much further past her 16th birthday and she was embarrassed to have had no other dream than to escape from this brothel. Had she ever wanted anything else? The true answer was no; freedom had been the only objective before Bix.

He sighed, likely sensing her discomfort on the topic. “Someday,” he whispered fervently as he rose to bring her tight against him, “I  **will**  make you mine.”

Her stomach dropped to her feet at the promise and she curled her fingers in his soft hair, placing a kiss on his tanned shoulder as she fought back tears of frustration. Bix was a steelworker, and barely 21 years old. Analiea didn't have to know much about the world to know that he would never be able to afford to outbid the others and if she didn't figure out something soon she would lose her virginity to another man.

Bix didn't know about the bet -- would likely rage at the idea and then try to do something stupidly honorable like steal her away. He'd be killed for attempted theft of property and she would be forced to live in this horrible, disgusting world without him. Already he meant more to her than anyone she'd ever known.

He stared hard at her mouth, raising his chin to coax her to turn to him. When she bumped his cheek with her tiny nose, he quickly cupped her head and pried her lips apart with his own, stealing her breath with the force of his searing kiss. Heat flooded down her spine, setting her nerve on fire. All along her body, her skin vibrated with an awareness that no other man had made her feel, pulsing with a life of its own, the sensitivity heightening with every heady touch and shift of their bodies.

Bix's hand drifted to the nape of her neck, angling her to better receive him as his other palmed the softness of her ass. When his tongue tentatively touched hers she gave a tiny moan, crawling deeper into his lap, pressing hard against the wall of his chest and grinding down against the ever-present erection in his pants. He tasted like the strong, dark caf he drank every day and she couldn't get enough, would never tire of the feeling of his lips against her own. He inhaled sharply when she reached down between their bodies to touch him, hips jerking in response...

.:|:.

 

Analiea gasped as she came to, drawing in desperate lungfuls of air. She flailed her arms out around her, touching the cold, unforgiving tiles of the refresher. She placed her overheated face against it, alternating between her cheeks and forehead, seeking to cool the flush on her skin. She was still on the _Supremacy_ with Kylo Ren, who was waiting for her in the next room - not in the brothel on Ynu with Bix, whom she would never see again.

She drew her legs up and doubled over, placing her head level with her knees to even out the rushing blood in her system. Though the memory had been one filled with love, it hurt her beyond imagination to relive. Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes, angrily surrendered, causing a lump to form in her throat.

She hadn't wanted to visit that memory, to stir these emotions to life once more, but it appeared she'd been unable to repress it. Thanks to Kylo Ren's tinkering with her mind, she was helpless but to experience Bix's love only to come back to live with the knowledge of his loss. If the proverbial lid was well and truly off her repressed memories now, darker, more painful ones were sure to come after this. 

Analiea bit her hand, adding crescent moon indentions to her palm from the sharp edges of her teeth. The pain would bring her back and ground her so she held onto it, waiting until small dots of blood welled before she released her bite. She couldn't do this now, couldn't fall apart – she had to gather herself and face the man that waited for her in the other room. The last thing she wanted was for Kylo Ren to come looking for her and find her in this vulnerable state.

She forced herself to her feet, steadying herself with the help the wall. She blotted her tears with the dress sleeves, not wanting her eyes to swell from the tug and pull of wiping, and soon the redness on her face faded. She evened her breathing by force, stemming the hiccups until the rhythm was natural and steady. Composed once more, she left the fresher, unaware of the beast that had woken in the other room.

* * *

Analiea returned and Kylo immediately stood to attention, noisily pushing back the chair he sat on in his haste to be on his feet. The sharpness of his steps matched in time with his ragged breathing, driving him forward to cross the distance between them with only a few short strides, the bones in his hands grinding as he clenched them into fists at his side.

The Force around him pulsed like a black, angry vein of energy. His eyes burned at the sight of Analiea in that dress, her visage pressing a hard, well-defined image in his mind.

She looked like a god damn fantasy; a dark queen soaked in blood. Her hands were clasped demurely at her hips, her eyes on his, the look in them expectant - as though she waited for his praise. As he stalked closer, the look faded and she stiffened at his nearness. She felt the mood he brought with him and nearly recoiled outright.

He stood not even an arm's length away from her. Though his body was still, his aura trembled with the effort it took to contain his rage. When he spoke his voice was calm, but his words were cruel, cutting the air between them like sharpened blades.

“Is your pussy still throbbing from the memory of that _pathetic_ steelworker, Lieutenant?”

Analiea blinked at his words but he knew she understood. He'd seen it all; her longing, her arousal –- her  _love_. The vision had maddened him, but he'd laid in wait for her to return, needed to have her come to him willingly. He stalked around her, his breath ghosting along her nape as he whispered in her ear.

“And yet here you stand, in this dress that I bought to enjoy you in.”

He reached out and pushed past the sheer sleeves of the gown to gently grasp her upper arms.

Analeia's body tensed, ready to move away from his touch. “Stay still,” he snarled. She did, relaxing immediately, wisely choosing not to test his resolve.

She may be using him to get what she wanted but he would not allow her to enjoy the things he gave her while she fondly remembered her time with another man. This woman – whom he had slept beside, shared meals with, and clothed – should never want another while she was in his possession. The audacity burned him from the inside, making him feel like an imploding star, raw with senseless rage.

Did she miss him? The man had been the type he'd hated in his youth, all tanned muscle with an easy-going charm. The memory had ended before he saw more of their tryst. Had the peasant been the one to sheathe himself in her tight cunt for the first time? He'd been the first to show her pleasure, that much he did know, and he'd made her young body _weep_ for him.

Kylo ground his teeth together and clutched the sleeves of her dress in his hands, ripping the fabric from her arms and causing a startled gasp to escape her lips. “No!” she cried, rounding her shoulders to bring her body in tight as she sought to protect the grown from further damage. 

“Oh, yes!” he hissed, incensed by her struggle. “You will strut around naked before I suffer the indignity of any more of your fucking memories!”

He gripped the collar of the dress, fisting the delicate lace in his hands and splitting it down the middle, exposing her down to her ass in one swift, seamless motion. Rubies popped from the delicate stitching, spilling onto the floor and staring up at them like dozens of red, glaring eyes.

Analiea released a tiny sob and he beat back a wave of regret at his actions. She truly had loved that outfit, it seemed, but he was too far gone now to stop.

“Undress,” he commanded.

To his surprise she did so with no argument, stepping from the ruined gown and kicking it off to the side. He remained behind her, drinking in in the length of her body from her naked back and tapered waist to the sweet curve of her ass. A tattoo winked at him from behind the curtain of her hair and he pushed it over her shoulder, exposing the black and red image of a phoenix rising from ashes. It was small and delicate, like her, and located entirely on her right shoulder blade. It wings cradled the Rebel symbol – that hideous Starbird crest - yet he found he liked it standing out against the alabaster paleness of her skin.

He stroked her spine with a gloved hand and the muscles in her back jumped, making him bite the inside of his cheek to stifle a groan. She was so fucking responsive. He could only imagine how she'd writhe when she finally received him.

His breathing was heavy now, coming in short, quiet pants. His cock was engorged, throbbing in time with his exhalations, and he was desperate for the friction her body could provide. Kylo grabbed her by the waist and she rose to her tiptoes, placing her ass flush against him. He groaned in response, using one hand to rock her along the bulge in his trousers while the other reached around her rib cage to palm her breasts.

Analiea inhaled sharply at his touch, her small hand flying up to cover his as he gently thumbed her nipple into a hard peak. She didn't try to pry him away; instead, she used his grip as an anchor, bouncing ever so slightly in time on his erection and wrenching a tortured moan from his mouth. He wanted to fuck her so badly, his balls ached at the sharpness of his need. He draped himself across her back entirely, his body bent in half so he could breathe against her neck.

“Fuck,” Kylo whispered, his voice pinched. He pulled away and flipped her around to face him, grasping her by the forearms to support her weight when the strength of her knees fell out beneath her at the abrupt movement. She righted herself and looked up at him, her breath falling from her open mouth in little puffs.

Her eyes were like hooks, the deep gray in them catching his gaze and pulling him down closer to her face with sinful promises. He took in the vision of her body greedily; she was the epitome of femininity with pert, large breasts, a flat, toned stomach, and wide hips. Her skin was still healing from the treatment she sustained during her interrogation on the _Finalizer_ ; the scars on her arm still red and raised from her surgery while purple-green bruises and black electrical burns began to fade around her rib cage.

The sight of her injuries on the otherwise flawless canvas of her torso only fed his lust fueled rage. Echoes of her pain melded with the sight of her naked body, making him want to strike out at those who had hurt her, even if they were his own men.

He stared into her eyes again, looking for apprehension but finding only softness. A startled laugh escaped him with the realization that she wasn't afraid of him, wasn't simply enduring this perusal of her -- she was _enjoying_  his rough, possessive treatment. She may mourn the loss of her dress, but her body was responding to him like energy flooding through a wire. She was so fucking perfect for him.

“Spread your legs for me,” he bade, releasing her hands to trail feather-light touches down her sides. “Let me see how wet you are.” The leather of his gloves abraded her skin, causing goosebumps to rise in response. Analiea shivered and parted her thighs, upping the ante by daring to reach between them to bare the lips of her pussy.

 

* * *

 

Analiea thought she'd stopped the Kylo Ren's heart in his throat by the strangled sound he made at her actions. “Dripping,” he groaned. Her thighs were glistening with the moisture that trickled from her opening. His need for her was so thick she could taste it, yet whether that need was to fuck her in half or crush her throat, she didn't know. Right now she couldn't gather the sense to care, either.

Where her instinct had screamed at her earlier to run from him, sensing the approach of an angry, rabid animal, it was now quiet, lulled to sleep by the promises of pleasure.

Her body was on fire for him. His words, his touch - even his anger and intense jealousy – it all compiled and left her raw and wanting. She trembled in the shadow of his frame, reveling in the exposure she felt as he crowded her.

She only wished he hadn't ruined the dress. That had been a shit move - one that had unexpectedly hurt her feelings - and she would make him pay it for later.

She reached without hesitation to take his hand, bringing two of his gloved fingers down to trace the damp lips of her pussy. He swallowed thickly, Adam's apple bobbing as his eyes burned a path from her mouth to her slick opening. She knew he was likely wondering which warm, tight place he should slip his cock in first.

 _'The plan,'_ she reminded herself sternly. Now was her opportunity to remind him of their arrangement; the benefits, and the drawbacks.

She opened her mouth to bait him but her words died on her lips, thoughts immediately vacating themselves from her brain. The fingers that had been stroking her now framed her clit, pinching the sensitive bundle of nerves and beginning a delicious pressure that built in her belly. He watched her reaction intently and her back bowed from the pleasure, rocking to her toes in desperation to reach it and pushing her slick mound further into his palm.

“Ah,” she cried, reaching out to grasp his upper arms for stability.

“Empty little thing, aren't you?” Kylo Ren asked. His voice was dark and smooth, controlled yet strained. “This pussy wants to be filled. I bet I could make you come just by stretching you out on my cock.”

She writhed at his words, her skin hot and flushed as beads of sweat began to trickle down her neck and chest. She was truly shuddering now, his other hand massaging the flesh of her ass as he worked her into a moaning, quivering mess. Her knees shook as the intensity built, her body clenching in the anticipation of her building orgasm.

Kylo Ren sensed that she was on the edge and sought to take advantage of it.

“Tell me,” he instructed, chin jutting out, teeth flashing from behind his lips. She stared into his eyes, the brown in them liquid and smoldering, threatening to absorb her entirely. She shook her head at his command, unable to find her voice, lost in the intensity of his gaze.

 _'This is supposed to be the other way around,'_ she thought distantly.

He wanted her to tell him what? When was she going to cum? That she wanted his cock? That she very much wanted to see his body, to run her hands across his skin?

Analiea forced herself to think beyond raising her hips to meet his hand. She was in desperate need of obtaining some leverage, here. She needed to push him, could feel him close to breaking behind his veneer of restraint. She went to open her mouth when a computer system beeped online, sending out a light warning of a visitor at the door.

"No," Kylo groaned, breathing heavily as he gathered himself and pulled away from her. "Fuck!"

The bite in his voice promised pain, and though he left her standing there in an over-sensitized and non-satisfied state, she couldn't help but pity whoever was on the other side of that door. 

 

 


	5. A Fine Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux is a predictable bother while violence and sex intertwine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Better a short, late chapter than never! It's not perfect - this whole story isn't - but I'm stopping myself from being such a perfectionist in order to actually get it out there. More rating earning happening here - prepare thine eyes! Your comments of encouragement/enjoyment fuel me, thank you for taking the time to send them!
> 
> I can be found at https://kylorenisintobdsm.tumblr.com - follow me if you'd like! I'm using this blog as a source of inspiration, so there are little insights and rants and also a shit ton of NSFW gifs and Kylo Ren. I also try to pimp out my favorite Reylo stories, too!

He was _livid_. All of the frustration and rage that he had been wrestling with now had an unwitting target in the form of whoever was on the other side of that door. They could have no idea that their interruption had just offered Kylo an opportunity to exercise his furor.

The redheaded General's face immediately paled the moment the doors opened and he saw his Supreme Leader. Analiea was sure Kylo looked terrifying; face contorted with anger, his big frame heaving, aura dark and erratic as he loomed in the doorway. Hux's eyes roved behind Kylo's shoulder and spied her standing in the background; naked, hair mussed and eyes wide. The moment between them he had hindered was abundantly clear to him, yet he didn't have time to offer an apology before Kylo extended his hand and forced the man to fly throat-first into his outstretched palm.

" _ **What** -do-you- **want**_?" Kylo demanded, his face twisted into a snarl. 

Hux dangled in the taller man's grasp, fighting against the strength that crushed his windpipe. He clawed at Kylo's gloved hand, desperate to be released, mumbling nonsensical words around mouthfuls of spit. The toes of his polished boots scraped the floor, scrambling to find purchase, and Kylo swung back his free arm to land a blow to the redhead's abdomen when he failed to adequately reply. The sound made Analiea's gut clench in response - the dense, audible crack of Kylo's heavy fist striking against organs and bone was unlike any other hit she had ever heard, his strength was so immense. Kylo slung him by his neck before he used the Force to toss him back out the door.

His body smacked harshly on the floor, a wet, crushing sound echoing in the hallway he landed in. Hux's face had broken his fall, his nose and mouth trickling blood from the impact. Kylo stalked beyond the door, advancing on him as though he would strike him again where he lay.

Possessed by the misplaced need to spare Hux from more abuse Analiea rushed after him, sliding along the tiles until she collided into Kylo Ren's back. He stiffened at the impact, pausing his perusal. His face turned slightly, the brown of his blazing eyes cutting a glance her way before returning his attention to Hux.

"Go inside and wait, Analiea." His voice brooked no argument but she decided to give him one, anyway.

"It's obvious that your General came here with important information to discuss with you, sir."

Hux blanched on the ground, staring up at Kylo with undisguised fear. He seemed to anticipate that her statement would make Kylo even angrier, and whatever look Kylo was giving him in response to it was about to make the General release his bladder. Time passed, the space between them filled with only the desperate drawls of Hux's lungs. 

"We were unable to reach you via com!" he cried when his lungs refilled, the teeth he bared bloodstained. "The Resistance has made contact. They're demanding to speak with Lieutenant Rohmhalt to verify her status."

"There was, clearly, a reason for that," Kylo Ren said. He'd been too distracted, too caught up in the promise of sex to have paid attention to the flashing light on his datapad. She could see it clearly in her mind now, sitting on the dining table, its red and blue lights winking in alert. His tone held no trace of regret for being inaccessible and Analiea marveled at his arrogance. Where she came from, the weight of being a leader meant always being available to the needs of your people, no matter what. Kylo Ren apparently disagreed, and honestly...the idea that she was a priority over his duties _was_ a bit of an aphrodisiac. 

It had to be Poe asking for her; no one else would have dared contact the First Order with such a request. General Organa would have already written her off as a loss - not that she didn't care about her, but because the woman was ceaselessly pragmatic - yet Poe would still be holding out hope to see her again despite the odds. Analiea jolted forward, meaning to slink around Kylo's body to approach Hux but he caught her wrist behind his back, holding her tightly in place.

"I would have thought you knew how to handle an appeal from the Rebels without my input, General. Tell them that no verification of her status will be given at this time."

Analiea screamed in anger, jerking her arm in an attempt to free herself from Kylo's grasp. "They need to see me to be sure that I'm even fucking alive!"

Just as abruptly as he began his assault on Hux he decided to end it, turning away from the man on the floor and dragging her forcibly back into the room. Kylo Ren had no intention of having this altercation in front of a witness and dismissed him with the closing of his bedchamber doors.

Alone again, she groaned in frustration. "Why?" she demanded. 

"Because you're naked," Kylo reminded her with a patronizing tone, "and we need to finish what we started."

"You think I'd still be wet for you after all of that?" Analiea spat, incredulous. She **was** , might have even been wetter after watching him flex his immense strength, but he didn't need to _know_ that. "Violence doesn't exactly _put me in the mood_ like it does for you." 

 

* * *

 

Kylo tugged her forward, bringing her body back to his. "Oh, I think it does," he said. "I think that you like my power as much as you like anything else about me. You like seeing what I can do to others, what I _choose_ not to do to you. You love being on the precipice of danger without actually experiencing any, Lieutenant. I bet your pussy is _throbbing_."

" **No** ," she growled as she twisted in his arms, "it's not!"

Kylo quelled her struggles by holding her forearms tightly to her sides, giving her no room to lift her hands, certain she would strike out at him at that moment if she could. Long moments passed before her energy ran out and she ceased her flailing, calming herself by taking deep breaths and looking away into the distance. Soon her chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm and the pink, hard tips of her nipples scraped the quilted material of his tunic, drawing her attention back to her position against his body. Her skin was flushed again from the stimulation, ready to be stroked and touched, and he wanted very badly to feel her with his bare hands.

He released her arms and dragged her up against his torso without warning. She gave a squeak of surprise, instinctively wrapping her long legs around his waist and locking her arms behind his head. He caught her meager weight in his palms, cupping the soft, malleable flesh of her ass while stifling a groan as her hot center pressed against his abdomen. 

He stared into her eyes; they were such big things, with thick lashes and rings of the palest, darkest blue and yellow circling the pupil. The color was startling, unlike any other person's eyes he had ever seen, and even though he'd looked at her many, many times since they'd met, each time he was awestruck by how beautiful she was.

Kylo willed the rage from earlier to return, wanting to punish her and replace the feelings he now experienced, but he had released most of his ire on Hux and her lips were so close to his, begging to be kissed.

He walked toward the bed, the motion of his movements bouncing her slightly. Analiea had enticed so many men just by simply existing but probably only knew half of the number that had lusted after her. It was her argumentative nature, pessimistic attitude, and cat-like tendencies added an enjoyable depth to her that went beyond her features. Kylo had seen it all, felt like he had a hundred memories of her, yet their time together had been so small in comparison. 

The others, however - the steelworker she'd loved and the pilot - he needed to know where she stood with them, how far they'd gone together. The visions had only given him snippets of moments they shared, but he knew her relationship with Poe Dameron, in particular, ran deeper than what he'd glimpsed. Her memories of him sickened Kylo the most; he'd seen inside his mind, too, and the man hadn't thought of her once. 

"Are you fucking your Commander, Lieutenant?"

Analiea's face contorted into a scowl. " _Have_ I? Am I _currently_? Depends on your definition of fucking, sir."

Kylo glared at her and ground his teeth. She wanted him to be explicit, to make him uncomfortable describing a sexual situation between her and another man. He hadn't lied earlier; she loved to edge a dangerous path. She didn't know him well enough, couldn't foresee that when he dumped her on the bed and wrapped a hand around her throat that he **_wouldn't_ ** choke the life out of her for trying to irritate him. 

"Did he get to slide inside your tight, warm pussy and fill you with his cum? Did he make you cry out for more when he pounded you with his cock? Those," he snarled, "would fall under my definition of fucking."

He felt her swallow against his hand as her fingers pried at his wrist to release the light grip on her windpipe. He wasn't hurting her, but she felt the mild pressure he applied and was possibly getting lightheaded.

"No," she admitted, "he didn't. Not once."

He sighed, relief flooding him. Maybe he'd been wrong; it was possible that their relationship had been one-sided for a time and had never grown beyond what he'd seen.

"And the peasant on Ynu from your memories?" Kylo knew his name but denied saying it, flat-out refusing to breathe life into his ghost. He stroked a thumb along her neck, edging her confession on. "What about him?"

All expression on Analiea's face was wiped away and she turned her head to the side, choosing to stare at the bedside table over holding his gaze. Pain radiated from her at his words - he could feel it in the Force like a cold fog that rose from her naked body. "No," she answered quietly, "neither did he."

Her ardor was fading as emotions flooded her mind, taking her away from her place beneath him on his bed. Fuck, he was sabotaging his own needs with this jealous delving - this was obviously not a topic she wanted to discuss. He wouldn't ask any further questions, needed to bring her back to him here and now.

Kylo bit the fingers of his glove, using his teeth to remove the leather from his free hand. He never let go of his hold on her neck, his hand acting like a collar to keep her where he wanted. He reached out to touch her, stroking the soft skin of her cheek with his bare fingertips.

"Analiea," he called, wanting her hypnotic eyes back on him. She inhaled sharply and turned, letting his big palm cup her face.

"Will you be good for me?"

 

* * *

 

 _Good for him?_  His deep voice issuing that soft question made her shiver. She stared up into his scarred face, taking in the small part of his lips and the hunger in his eyes and damn near guaranteed him she would be _anything_ he wanted her to be.

Kylo traced a slow line from her jaw to her chest, his eyebrows drawn with deep concentration. His fingertips were calloused, eliciting goosebumps everywhere he touched. She instinctively arched into him like a cat, pushing her breasts out for his hand to cup them. He chuckled, grasping a globe before dragging his thumb across the dark pink nipple. 'Your skin is so soft," he murmured in awe. "Softer than anything I've ever felt."

She shuddered. His eyes never left hers, desperately drinking in her reactions, appearing for all the world as though he couldn't bear to miss a moment of pleasure that he gave her. Hadn't he just brutalized a man with those same hands? She bit her lip as her nipples hardened almost painfully. She should be terrified of him after the lack of control he had displayed, but.... she simply wasn't.

He leaned forward with a groan, placing hot, open-mouthed kisses to the line of her shoulder while a hand drifted down her abdomen, skimming the flat planes of her stomach and inching towards the glistening folds of her pussy. "Keep your legs open for me," he instructed. 

Blood roared in her ears and she squirmed, lifting her hips slightly and making a small, smug smile curl along the edge of his mouth. The opening of her cunt pulsed in expectation of his touch, her natural lubrication trickling down the lips and wetting the inside of her thighs and she knew he saw it, knew he relished the effect he had on her body. Analiea wanted so badly to touch him in return, to trail down his torso and feel his cock in her hand, but he still loomed over her, frustratingly dressed.

"I want to see you," she whispered to him as he cupped her mound, the heat of his palm scalding her skin and making her jump.

Kylo ignored her request, kissing a line from her shoulder to her neck. She writhed and grasped a handful of his dark hair, the strands threading through her fingers like silk. He groaned when she pulled at it and sucked hard on the thundering vein in her throat, leaving a red, stinging welt from his mouth. His fingers probed along the folds of her pussy, a single large digit sliding along her clit and dipping down to circle her opening.

She gasped and jerked in his arms, staggered by the intensity of her own need. Kylo's finger caressed her sensitive flesh, smearing the wetness up and down the length of her cleft, his touch gentle and teasing. He avoided penetrating her and circled back to her clit, rubbing the swollen nub with his thumb until her knees shook. Analiea moaned and spread her legs wider, beckoning him to touch her further, wanting more of him. "So needy," he growled in approval.

Her skin felt tight and a deep, winding pressure was building in her lower abdomen, making her ache so badly that tears began to gather in her eyes. The gusts of his soft pants mingled with her own, a steady sound that was increasing in tempo the closer she came to orgasm.

The intensity of his gaze amplified her pleasure, driving out all thoughts as his dark brown eyes bored into her skull. Abruptly his hand left her center and clamped down hard on her waist, holding her in place until she stilled on her own. His mouth began to follow the same trail his hands had, leaving wet, hot kisses aimed at the valley of her breasts. She cradled the back of his head as he moved down her body, clenching and unclenching fistfuls of his hair, subtly guiding him where she craved his mouth the most as she trembled beneath him.

Kylo stopped to cup her large breasts in his hands and finally closed his eyes, groaning as his tongue swirled around her nipples, grazing the tips with the flat edges of his teeth. Her body was practically weeping for release but his teasing continued on, his ministrations relentless as he savored her reactions.

Why wasn't his mouth on her pussy? His cock thrusting inside her? Why had she ever made this damned bet in the first place? Analiea was being reduced to a whimpering mess - _**again** _ \- by the very man she was supposed to be seducing.

The words "please, sir" had been fluttering on her lips but she somehow refused them, digging deep inside herself to find an anchor to ground her in reality. No begging, a distant voice in her head reminded her. Kylo Ren was not a lover, even if he was worshiping her body like one. She had to gain some control before she pleaded for him to fuck her into the wall. 

She tugged at his head, wrestling his mouth from her breasts with a wet noise before she brought his lips to meld against her own. This seemed to incense him more than anything else had - he grabbed her neck again and brought her forward into a sitting position, licking the seam of her mouth before pressing forward with his tongue. He swallowed her cries when his fingers fell to her clit again, making her scramble to sit on her knees and spread her legs for his hand to rest between them.

She pulled away from him, gasping for air but determined to see him undressed. With trembling hands, she unbuckled the cinch at his waist and tossed the heavy leather into a heap on the floor. A small zipper concealed the part in his tunic and she dragged it down the length of his torso, splitting the quilted material open and revealing the wide, heaving chest beneath it. Analiea touched him, placing her hand over his thundering heart, and he turned his gaze from her eyes to watch her explore his body.

 


	6. The Odds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Analiea learns that pleasing Kylo means pleasing herself.
> 
> Kylo slips a little bit further into his obsession while thinking he has the upper-hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cracked this out in two days and haven't reviewed shit. Forgive mistakes, I'll find them eventually and correct them (or maybe not), but for now...Orgasms abound, children. Read with NSFW caution.
> 
> I can be found at https://kylorenisintobdsm.tumblr.com - follow me if you'd like! I'm using this blog as a source of inspiration, so there are little insights and rants and also a shit ton of NSFW gifs and Kylo Ren. I also try to pimp out my favorite Reylo stories, too!

All of Kylo’s life he’d never felt **_truly_ ** wanted.

His parents had wanted him, but not really; they had needed him to be someone else to earn and keep their love and trust. They’d held out hope that he could be changed, that he wasn’t good enough just as he was.

Snoke had wanted him, but only for his power. He hadn’t cared about Kylo’s pain, only about twisting that budding rage until it became a weapon - one that even he couldn’t control, in the end.

Rey had wanted Ben Solo. Despite himself, he knew that was the closest - before Analiea - anyone had ever come to wanting him completely. But the dream of Ben Solo was dead, and Rey could not bring herself to want him for who he was now, as Kylo Ren.

But not her, not Analiea. The evidence of her need coated his fingertips, sticking the digits together with the thick, warm fluid that seeped from the opening of her cunt. This, he thought as he looked into her eyes, she couldn’t fake. Her manipulation of him was expected, but her attraction to him - despite knowing who he was and what he’d done - that was undeniably real. She warred with herself about her feelings for him, he knew, but her body couldn’t tell a lie. Analiea wanted him in spite of it all.

He was beginning to think he may desire her more than he’d ever wanted anything before. Belonging, power, and control; nothing compared to the possibility in this moment. In her eyes glinted the promise of bliss and soft, inexplicable passion, and he wanted to drown undeservingly in their depths.

Despite all that stood between them, having her - **truly** having her - might not be out of his reach, and something like a feeble warble of hope bloomed in his chest at the thought. The memory of the Resistance’s attempt to contact her poisoned that hope and rage bubbled in his stomach in response. Somehow, they knew she was alive and in his possession - were likely plotting out ways to take her away from him.

‘ _Never,_ ’ he wanted to hiss aloud, _‘I’m never going to let you go.’_ She didn’t need to know that, though. Not yet.

Analiea’s cries of pleasure filled his ears and his fingers continued the deft stroking of her pussy, slipping messily up and down against the sensitive bundle of nerves before teasing her opening.

Her hands trailed down to his navel, nails scratching his skin on the way. The muscles in his abdomen drew taught when they fell further, her fingers tracing the band of his pants before skimming beneath the surface and brazenly gripping his cock in her palm.

He inhaled sharply at the feeling of her small, soft fingers against his aching member and felt precum ooze from the silt and wet the inside of his briefs. He was so incredibly hard for her that his dick felt like an iron rod. Her eyes went wide as she held him and she froze, her only movement the rise and fall of her chest. He stopped his wet strokes, focusing on her reaction, waiting for her to pull away.

A shiver rolled down his back at the looks that filtered across her face; fear was there, as well as curiosity and hunger _._ He pinched her clit between his fingers, making a keening whine fall from her lips as she dropped her gaze to watch as she pulled his cock free of his pants.

Size was something so trivial - something only the weak-minded boys he'd known in his youth had cared about - yet he still felt a masculine surge of pride at the disbelieving gasp that fell from her lips. When he was younger he’d regarded the size of his cock to be another overly-large aspect of him that would garner ridicule; he’d always been too tall, too big of foot and long of nose and ear to be considered attractive, and when he’d been with women as an adult they’d only cared about his credits. They’d made no comment and betrayed no expression when it came to his appearance and were paid well for it.

Analiea worked him slowly, pumping a fist back and forth over the smooth skin of his cock, bunching his foreskin over and under the head with torturous skill while she increased the tempo of her wrist and tightness of her fingers. Her thumb dabbed at the bead of semen that pooled at the tip, swirling it around the circumference of the head as she bit her lip.

“You would tear me in half,” she whispered breathlessly as he pressed his thumb on her clit and edged his middle finger down towards her opening.

He moaned at her statement - a guttural, tortured sound - and held her gaze, searching for trepidation as he teased the sweet slit of her pussy. “No, I won’t. You’ll stretch to fit around me, won’t you my good girl?”

Her brows furrowed and she nodded, urging his penetration on with a slight jolt of her hips. His middle finger pressed forward, pushing past the tight muscle and fitting itself into her channel up to his second knuckle, sliding in with help from her juices.

“Ah!” She rocked forward and used one of her hands to hold his wrist. He tried working in a second finger and she squirmed in discomfort, making him stop.

“I can't fit another,” she told him, her voice desperate as her orgasm built.  “Can’t you see, Sir?”

Her knees spread apart further and the stroking of his cock stopped, hand falling from his pants to frame the lips of her cunt and show him the digit already wedged inside her body. Her pussy pulsed around his finger as he watched, the muscle hot and slick and wonderfully, frightfully tight around the tip. The sight drove him absolutely fucking mad.

Kylo breathed through his nose and exhaled heavily from his mouth, trying to gather his control. The minx was testing him again; she knew just how to fucking wind him up. He had to maintain command of the pace between them. 

The pink of her sex was flushed, her clit beneath his thumb swollen. He watched as he pumped his finger and pressed that sensitive bundle of nerves, fascinated as her lower abdomen visibly shuddered in response. Gods, he badly he wanted to be buried inside her body! To replace his finger with his cock would be heaven.

He roughly pushed the rest of his middle finger inside her channel, curling in against a wall and rubbing _that spot_ that he knew would make her feel too full as he crowded her.

Analiea’s grey eyes rolled back in her head, her mouth falling open as whimpering mews bled into screams. A fine sheen of sweat misted her skin, making her glow in the dim light of the stars that filtered in through the windows. Pain lanced his arm as her nails found purchase in the muscle there, leaving small little grooves from the strength that she gripped him with. Her back extended, spine snapping in an arc with violent force, her hips rolling against his palm as she came apart for him.

His free hand flew to her waist to make sure she didn’t fall over and he fucked her harder with his finger, wrenching desperate shudders from her chest as she rode her high. Her thighs quaked around his forearm and he smiled, victorious in his pursuit to push her past her peak.

After he made her come a second time she weakly swat his wrist and whimpered, “No more.” Her pussy was over-sensitive now and needed to rest.

He wanted more, though. His greed for her was insatiable; he wanted her thighs spread over him as he watched the tip of his cock disappear into the tight hole of her pussy, wanted to look down at her beautiful face as he came down her throat. More, more, more.

What she wanted was more important to him, though. He pulled his finger out of her body, bringing it to his mouth where he shamelessly licked it clean.

“You taste so good,” Kylo told her. Next, he would tongue her pussy and make her come on his face. Analiea shivered as if she heard his thoughts and looked at him with such appreciation that he knew without a doubt that he would kill anyone that tried to take her away from him.

Still trembling from her orgasm, Analiea crawled the short distance between them on her knees and pushed his pants from his hips. His remaining clothes hit the floor and he toed off his boots, kicking the discarded items to the side and finally standing naked before her.

 

* * *

 

Analiea wanted to bite him, to lick his skin and leave him covered in bruises from the pressure of her lips. His body was divine; every muscle had been religiously worked on until his entire physique had been made into a weapon. This man had just given her the best orgasm of her life, and now she gazed up at him with new eyes.

The scar on his face made a curling line down the side of his neck and ended at his collarbone. The cut had been deep - she could tell by the two jagged edges of skin that had barely come together - and he had been incredibly lucky the hit had missed his jugular vein.

Unbidden sympathy assailed her and she stretched up to pepper light kisses along his wide throat, making him swallow thickly against the soft pressure of her lips. The affection - in light of what they were to one another and what they had just done - may have been misplaced, but she couldn’t be brought to care.

His frame felt bigger without clothes to cover it and in comparison, she felt laughably small sitting on her knees next to him. His shoulders were as wide as a door frame with a round scar gracing the left side and his torso thick and wide, the muscles of his arms nearly the size of her head. His hips were only slightly smaller than his shoulders, giving him no gentle tapering to the bulk of his thighs.

Everything about Kylo Ren was big and threatening. His cock matched the rest of his body, hanging dangerously large between his legs, set atop a sizeable pair of dusky balls. From the length of their foreplay his cock now had an angry, red hue to its color, a slight purple spreading along the veins at the base due to the pressure of his arousal. He was uncircumcised, and she watched he grasped it in his big fist and stroked it once, wrenching a bead of precum from the slit at the top.

Now that she was able to think some Analiea felt a wild bubble of laughter rise the back of her throat. She’d noted the differences between them before but they were now overwhelmingly stark as their naked bodies stood near each other. She needed to project confidence and met his eyes to counter the weakness in her knees.

She knew she wasn’t going to let him penetrate her tonight - she doubted he would beg for it after their first little tryst together - but now that she was able to get the full picture of what she was dealing with she had confirmation that, as a virgin, she may have bitten off more than she could chew.

If he did ever fuck her, it had the potential to be a very, very painful experience.

The look on his face convinced her it could be otherwise, though. His gaze was soft and openly adoring, scorching her skin as he watched every move that she made. He could be cruel and violent, but his eyes told her, _‘Not with you. Never with you.’_ He may walk along the edge of that, but he wouldn’t truly hurt her.

And she believed that. She trusted him with her body, at least, which was more than she could say about any man living. She always went with her instinct, but couldn’t shake the paranoid judgment of how stupid that may prove to be in the future.

Analiea grazed his thighs with her nails, scraping her way to where his hand still held his cock in a vise-like grip. He whispered her name like a prayer when she took him in hand, anticipation, and adoration in his voice as he let himself go and cradled her head instead.

“Take me in your mouth,” Kylo Ren urged her. “I want to come on your tongue.”

It gave her no shame to realize that she wanted that, too. Saliva pooled to the front of her mouth at the idea of having his cock inside some part of her body and she wet her lips to accept him.

“Yes, sir,” she said obediently. His pleasure at her response could not be overstated.

Analiea threw her hair over her shoulder, the tips of it sweeping his thighs as she pumped his shaft and kissed her way down his torso. He whispered encouragement to her, telling her how beautiful he found her and how perfect she was for him, but all his words failed him when the tight suction of her lips brought the tip of his cock inside her mouth. She decided to give him a show and bent over at the waist, eyes locked on his as his girth disappeared slowly into the wet heat past her lips, mimicking how it would feel to penetrate her pussy. Her ass was in the air, legs spread as if he stood on his knees behind her, and she arched her back just a bit to bounce it once for him, the sound of her still wet thighs clapping together with an audible snap.  

Around his length she moaned, taking inch by inch with agonizing slowness. She would never fit his entire cock in her mouth, but she was going to try - at the very least - to take half. To his credit, he only grunted as she worked her way down his shaft, keeping a light hand vibrating with tension on the back of her head.

Analiea pressed her tongue up against the underside of his cock and used her hand to pump the rest of him in time with her sucking, steadying herself with one hand on his thigh. She’d reached the most she could comfortably take of him and could tell he wanted to pump his hips and press his cock further into her throat, but he contained himself, only releasing choked groans of frustration.

“So good,” he praised. “You will swallow what I give you, won’t you, Lieutenant? Because you’re so good for me, you’ll open that beautiful fucking mouth and let me see my come.”

His words were dark and strangled, leaving hot liquid pooling low in her belly. It wasn’t really a question, she thought, but she pulled away anyway to gasp for air, a long line of saliva connecting her lips to his cock.

“Yes, sir,” she breathlessly replied before she brought him back into the wet heat of her mouth. Her pace was vigorous and her jaw hurt from how wide she had to open to take him but she chased his orgasm like it was her own, wanting to please him with an inane desperation that she’d never felt before.

“Fuck, I’m going to come,” he warned, wrapping her hair around his fist as he began softly thrusting against the force of her sucking. She moaned around him again, eager for him to empty himself inside her, and her hand at the base of his cock fell to fondle the weight of his hefty sac.

He groaned over and over as wave after wave of searing hot semen lashed against her tongue. His big body shuddered, abdomen muscles bunching in time with his spurts, the hand with her hair clenching with the effort it took to force himself to be still as he came. Analiea whimpered at the first hit of come, the taste and texture complex and uniquely him, and compelled herself to override the initial urge to immediately swallow it.

Kylo Ren let himself pant for air above her for only a few precious seconds before he withdrew his softening cock from the wet suction of her lips. He grasped her chin, angling her face upwards again so she could look into his eyes.

“Open your mouth, Lieutenant. Let me see.”

His expression was so adamant, she didn’t feel like it was possible to deny him. A weak cry escaped her as she obeyed him, sticking her tongue out so he could see that she had kept his come pooling at the back of her throat just as he had wanted.

“Oh,” he breathed, his face flushed with satisfaction, “there’s a good girl. Now swallow.”

Immediately, almost mindlessly, she complied.

 

* * *

 

 

Their dinner from earlier had been cold, so Kylo had requested a droid bring two new meals for them. He made sure to include the daily soup for her as well; he’d noticed that was a staple of what she ordered when he was away and deduced it to be her favorite. He was determined to see that she was well fed before he let her succumb to sleep.

He’d not been in the slightest bit rough with her, but he still treated her like she was fragile, helping her up from the bed to go and sit at the table while stroking her sides and shoulders in comfort. She stared down at his hands and then looked up at him with an unreadable expression.

Kylo recalled her life at the brothel and worried that she would begin to feel the same disgust at what they’d done when she came to her senses. She showed no signs of feeling that way, however; she smiled contentedly at his affection and begrudgingly accepted his help around the room. He wanted to ask her to be sure, but he feared that he would plant that correlation in her mind if it didn’t already exist and chose, instead, to leave it alone.

She ate quickly and then slinked away to his bed, writhing on the black silken sheets until she was satisfactorily nestled beneath them. He joined her after he dimmed the lights and set his alarm, foregoing a trip to the fresher in favor of sharing the warmth of her body. He kept space between them but she immediately crossed it, snuggling closer until her knees hit him and her proximity encouraged him to embrace her.

Analiea sighed when his arms wrapped around her. He thought he caught **_affection_ ** in her eyes before she closed them. Sleep came easily to her not shortly after.

Kylo felt a smile tick on the edge of his mouth as he dared run his fingers through her hair. His odds in this bet may have just experienced a significant leap in the right direction.


	7. Punishment and Paranoia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Analiea is paranoid for reasons she doesn't want to acknowledge. This puts her in an obstinate mood at the end of a long day of bullshitting as Supreme Leader.
> 
> Kylo is upset at her brattiness and punishes her for it all while testing how far her trust can stretch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some heavier BDSM themes for this chapter, most definitely. Not a lot of talking is going on, just a great deal of introspection, paranoia, hopefulness, and then non-penetrative sex.
> 
> Comments mean the most to me! I really feel like crap about this story and that's why it's taking me a month each time to write a chapter. If you like it, please, please tell me what you like about it, what you'd like to see done with it, etc! Kudos are great but they ain't payin' the fanfic bills, if you know what I'm saying. WATER ME! 
> 
> I can be found at https://kylorenisintobdsm.tumblr.com - follow me if you'd like! I'm using this blog as a source of inspiration, so there are little insights and rants and also a shit ton of NSFW gifs and Kylo Ren. I also try to pimp out my favorite Reylo stories, too!

Analiea had slept through Kylo Ren’s departure and because of that he had very thoughtfully ordered breakfast for her and serving droids were now at the door.

The sight of their chipper silvery forms filled Analiea with excitement. As nice as last night had been, she longed to interact with someone - or in this case, something - other than Kylo Ren. She longed for the hustle and bustle of a city and the close-contact atmosphere and tight quarters of everyday life with the Resistance, but more than that she simply missed the company of **_people_**.

The longer she endured this daily routine the more attached she feared she’d become to her one companion. It was beginning to look that way the more she tossed around terms like “thoughtful” and “gentle” when it came to Kylo Ren. She was enjoying herself so much that the torture she’d endured just two days prior seemed like an echo in time.

The servant droids that filtered in split up and she watched them set to work with a frown. Analiea had come to associate the droids with being the harbingers of presents and food but she found heat spreading at the back of her neck as two began to set the table while the others quietly started undressing the bed and sweeping her scattered jewels up from the floor.

The housekeeping was surprisingly intimate and her heart ached at the sight of the rubies. That beautiful dress had been ruined thanks to Kylo Ren’s jealousy and her inability to control the sporadic fluctuation of her memories around him.

She felt...uncomfortable. An inane urge filled her to explain the situation to the droids so she abruptly opened her mouth and cut through the silence.

“Sorry about the mess,” she said sheepishly, gesturing to the floor with limp fingers. She was compelled to lie about how the rubies had found themselves displaced on the ground to dissuade any crude (yet correctly made) assumptions. “A dress turned out not to fit me. It just burst at the seams!”

“Oh!” a droid cried, “I’m terribly sorry about that, mistress. We’ll let the dressing servants know at once that they need to come and have you re-measured to your exact specifications!”

Analiea bit her lip. She’d lied in the past out of necessity but there would be no **_real_ ** ramifications if she simply let the servants form their own opinions. Sure, they might pass on that information to the officers on board who would then gossip amongst themselves and let it trickle down to the foot soldiers, but she shouldn’t care about what droids - of all bloody things - thought about her interactions with the Supreme Leader. It wouldn’t affect her in the slightest.

Even while telling herself this, she found one lie leading to another to dissuade them.

“That’s alright,” she said, “I think it was the type of fabric, or maybe the style. I’ve tried on all my other dresses on already and didn’t have the same issue again. Thank you, though.”

In truth, what she should be worried about was her lack of control last night. How had it even happened? When he had forced his way through her mind, it was possible that he had forged an unwitting connection. Would he relive all of her memories in real-time with her if she made the effort to visit them?

There could be pros and cons to that. The cons, of course, would stem from random onsets that overtook her reality like last night, but the pros...She might be able to use this bond to manipulate him. Kylo Ren seemed to lose his composure over two things; the sight of her pussy and the idea of her wanting another man. There was an angle somewhere between the two that she could work to her advantage, she was sure of it.

She ate as quickly as her stomach would allow, trying not to savor the taste of her meal. She could become spoiled this way, she idly thought as she stirred her morning oatmeal and picked at a brightly colored array of fruits. She needed to begin a daily iteration of, _‘Don’t get used to this. You aren’t a guest, you’re a prisoner,’_ in order to keep herself aware of the situation every time she felt even the slightest bit of comfort begin.

After she was full, Analiea chose to finally visit the fresher to wash away the sweat and come from last night and rifled through her still-boxed gifts until she found the toiletries she’d ordered. When she climbed into the large shower, she heaved a large sigh and stroked her body as crisp, warm water began to fall from the faucet above her. She rinsed her hair with vigor; it was a relief to not be so surrounded by his smell now that she had substituted a flowery, feminine shampoo for his own. She needed time to have him out of her head - literally and figuratively.

She stroked a cloth-covered hand between her legs and gasped softly at how tender her pussy was.The hours of foreplay last night and the multiple orgasms that followed had left her body swollen and hyper-sensitive to touch, making it difficult to stimulate the still-swollen flesh in an attempt to clean herself.

Touching him - and letting him touch her - had been incredible, and nothing like she had expected in the beginning. While she’d known Kylo Ren to be a deeply lonely man with a need for control that could blur the lines between pleasure and fear, she hadn’t anticipated the soft eagerness he had revealed.

There was more to him than she’d previously thought; it was almost as if, through sex, he believed he was going to forge an emotional connection with her.

Frankly, the depth of that thought scared her.

Surely not; he must know it would be impossible for her to form any _feelings_ for him. He was Kylo Ren; Supreme Leader of the First Order, tyrant of the galaxy, oppressor of millions and the nightmare of those she cared for. The electricity that flowed between their two bodies meant nothing in comparison to that. Things between them were cut and dry - he wanted to fuck her and she was going to escape. He couldn’t believe it would ever be more than that.

She humored the idea and tried to see her situation through his eyes. She was someone to talk to; an attractive woman he could find release with. He was a different man to the world but it was obvious to her that he wanted to come back to the sanctity of his private quarters and become someone else. Analiea was a rebel prisoner and someone he could reason holding - by force - in order to fill that void.

Well, fuck. Maybe it wasn’t so far-fetched an idea. Kylo Ren was a man who had not formed any lasting attachments in his adulthood, didn’t even have a friend to confide in - he wanted her to develop some semblance of love for him in his own dark, underhanded way. That’s what had been shining in his eyes last night; _desperation_.

How could you make an enemy develop feelings for you? Analiea felt her paranoia soar. If she was that enemy - a poor former sex slave, used to social interaction and a bland existence within the Resistance - she supposed one might think she could be plied with gifts and food and sex while secluding her from all others.

 **_That_ ** had to be the real reason behind her pampering. To think that she’d seen it as anything else caused anger to flood her veins. The need for him to secure her an escort quadrupled with her burning indignation.

She _would_ get off this ship and she **would** return to the Resistance, no matter what. It was time to re-evaluate her plan now that she knew how deeply this game ran.

Analiea unclenched her hands that had balled into fists and realized the skin of her fingers were beginning to wrinkle from the length of her shower. Clean at least 10 minutes ago, she was simply wasting water at this point. She turned the shower off and exited, stepping out shakily onto a black fuzzy rug.

She dried herself and walked back into the bedroom where she began pilfering through the gift boxes in search of clothes. She found underwear easily - black, thin pieces whose laces disappeared in the crevice of her ass and tightly cupped the apex of her thighs - but chose to be braless to better accommodate a tightly fitting outfit.

She whisked gown after gown from their packaging and held them up against her skin, eyeing their shape and trying to imagine how Kylo Ren would react to seeing her in them. She’d chosen many colors in various different fabrics but they were all consistent in two things; they reeked of sex and money. All of them were beautiful, there was no question about that, but there had to be one out of the entire bunch that was just right for the mood she was in.

“Ah,” she sighed happily when she found her ideal match.

 

 

The dress was a floor-length piece whose flowing skirt was cut in a flowery crinkle-cut design. It was a lovely gradient color, beginning in a dark, almost black-blue that faded into a bright, orange-red at the top of the thigh. Its deep v-neck fell sharply to the sternum before cutting out to show hourglass segments of skin just above the navel and on either side of the hips. The thinly cut cloth was held together in the middle at the waistline by a thin strap of leather before it fell back to full coverage at the pelvic bone.

The model’s body she’d seen it on had made the gown look sleek and classy but she had been much leaner of build and had significantly smaller breasts than Analiea. She gave it a twirl after she slipped it on, enjoying the silky fabric that tickled along her feet, then decided to pair it with a pair of plain black strappy heels and a long, loosely-fitting diamond necklace that hung below her cleavage.

Analiea snatched up the datapad Kylo Ren had left for her on the bedside table and called for a droid to come help her with her hair and makeup. The servant that came was just as cheerful as the rest and made quick work of her appearance.

Analiea couldn’t stem the cruel smile that curled at both corners of her lips when the droid showed her the finished product in a hand-held mirror.

He _thought_ he had her beat - believed that she wasn’t intelligent enough to see through his plans - but Kylo Ren was just another man, looking to be loved in all the wrong ways.

 

* * *

 

 

If sleeping next to Analiea after having her suck his cock was bliss then waking up the next morning and leaving her side had been nothing short of torture.

He’d heard other men say that a good fuck was enough to put a spring in their step but Kylo was only extremely irritated throughout the day. He couldn’t think about anything other than the woman in his bedchamber and everything that took time away from returning to her deserved to be dealt with as quickly and as harshly as possible.

Kylo’s meetings progressed with boring predictability; uprisings on planets in the Mid-Rim were being quelled with little effort and more and more politicians were stepping forward to align their interests (and their credits) with the objective of the First Order. They discussed potentially seizing control of a nearby planet with semi-valuable resources but he abruptly dismissed the idea, choosing instead to broach the topic of assembling ambassadors to negotiate terms of trade in the future.

They moved on to discuss the recent contact of the Resistance in regards to “the prisoner”, making him stiffen in defense.

“Commander Dameron,” Lieutenant Mitaka told him, “was most adamant about speaking to her. He even seemed ready to - dare I say it - strike a bargain for her return.”

Kylo cut his eyes to the officer, staring the smaller man hard in the face.

“There will **never** be anything they can offer me in exchange for her freedom,” he said sharply, his tone threatening Mitaka to challenge the statement. “Let that be known.”

“Yes, sir,” his Lieutenant answered, letting the topic go immediately. The other officers nodded solemnly in agreement and Kylo knew he would never have to speak of it again.

Hux was quiet when he visited him along the loading bay to review the suggested guards for Analiea. His General did not make eye contact with him unless absolutely necessary and it made a dark little smile form on Kylo’s face. His knuckles still throbbed if he gripped his fist tightly enough and every time he flexed it was a reminder of the strength he had put behind the blow he’d dealt Hux the night before.

Kylo listened briefly to his underling’s speech about the Stormtroopers he’d gathered before reaching out with the Force to catch glimpses of their thoughts. A few of them were weak-minded but not cruel and were surely a better fit to escort Analiea throughout the _Supremacy_ than the ones he’d visited yesterday, yet he still found himself dismissing all of them, unsatisfied with their quality.

Analiea had only been with him for two days and he still had another that he could technically make her wait before he was forced to follow through with his promise. It was selfish, but he wanted all the time he could with her; he needn’t get stupid guards that may accidentally aid her in any endeavors to leave. He couldn’t allow that.

After all his official duties were completed he walked briskly back to his chambers, boots heavily pounding down the winding corridors with purpose.

 

.:|:.

 

Analiea was waiting for him and the sight of her pinched something painful in his gut.

She sat in his reading chair slightly slouched, legs spread with one foot extended and resting at an angle by the heel of her shoe. The gown she was dressed in draped across her thighs, creating a silky dip that made his hands ache to slip beneath it and trace his way to her pussy.

Her aura was relaxed and one elegant hand was raised to rest at her temple, the expression on her face bored. Her eyes were lined with dark kohl, creating a smokey blend of greys and black that tapered out to a sharply cut wing at the edge of her lashes. Her lips were a bright, vigorous red and her beautiful wavy hair had been heat-pressed and fell loosely around her breasts in straight, glossy strands.

He had no words but, as always, Analiea did.

“Here I am,” she sighed, “a prize for the conqueror, kept on his shelf.”

It took a parasec for his brain to reactivate and form a response but his cock was hard for her much faster.

“You **_are_ ** a prize,” he murmured. “One I’ve earned a thousand times over.”

He is sincere in that belief. The sense of balance he obtains in her presence isn’t a coincidence. The Force brought Analiea to him for a reason and he’s not ungrateful in the slightest.

“Come here,” he commanded, clenching his fist while pointing to the floor at his feet. Even he heard the darkness in his voice and marvelled at how quickly she’d risen it with just a few sarcastic words.

She slinked from the reading chair like a ghost rising from the mist. The whisper of her silks dragging along the floor made his spine tingle and the sharp crack of her heels fell in tandem with the thundering of his heart. Analiea was a symphony of sound, color and beauty; she was easily the most gorgeous woman in the galaxy and she was about to stand before him and let him touch her perfect body.

Instead of giving into him, however, she chose to come only as far as his fingertips could reach. The Force pulsed around her; a newfound strength radiated from her core. She would resist him today after he had looked forward to coming back to her with the eagerness of a child. He soured immediately and pulled his lips back to scowl at her. 

What they shared last night appeared to have evaporated like morning dew. She wanted to start all over again today; his efforts had meant nothing. Where did that put his odds at now?

 

_‘She’ll always be out of reach, you fucking fool. She’ll never choose you.’_

 

Frustration welled but he stamped it down. She was **here**  - not with Poe Dameron, that Steelworker, nor any other man. She was with **him** ; that was enough. He could help her see that she would be better off by his side with time but it was clear she would need a firm hand to guide her to that realization.

Kylo reached out and pulled her to him. She gasped, immediately caught off balance by his use of the Force, but he caught her in his arms and steadied her on her feet.

She smelled heavenly, like deep layers of vanilla on top of musk and honeysuckle. He breathed in deep and dipped his head to run his lips along her neck where the scent was strongest, pressing a kiss to the throbbing vein in her throat. She pressed against him and his hands fell to her waist, pulling her hips closer to his own.

“ _Why_ can’t you do as you’re told?” he asked her, lips rubbing her soft skin as he spoke. He wanted to inhale her, to imprint the memory of her scent in his brain so that when he sat in meetings he could conjure it at will and be comforted by the knowledge that she was waiting for him to return.

“I did,” she answered innocently. “I came to you.”

Kylo pulled away from her slender neck to look at her face, his expression stern. She wore a coy smile on those red lips and her eyes glinted with mischief.

She’d tried this before. He’d warned her then not to play these games, but still, she persisted.

He grabbed her ass cheek with one hand, cupping it on the underside as his forefinger inched towards the crevice of her pussy. He waited until she anticipated his touch, waited until she was subtly arching her back to encourage him before he took his other hand and struck her harshly on the other cheek.

“Stop,” he admonished her when she cried out in surprise. “You knew what I wanted and you disobeyed me. If you think little rebellions like that will be tolerated, you’re wrong. I will have your ass red and your cunt throbbing and unfulfilled before I let you disregard a direct order. Do I make myself clear?”

 

* * *

 

This was what Analiea had prepared for - the return of the man she knew as he sought to exert control over her. This was less softness and more anger; she could spin him whatever way she wanted if she pushed him far enough.

Her pussy still echoed with the vibration of her ass being struck and, even though it had hurt, she found that it hadn’t been _unbearable_ to endure. In fact, she fucking **_liked_ ** the way it still stung. It gave her a thrill and Analiea found herself recklessly seeking it out again, leaning on the tips of her toes in anticipation.

“What if I don’t want to?” she challenged. Kylo Ren was a proud man and he obviously felt secure in her attraction to him after last night. She wanted to take a verbal swing at him, wanted to see what he would do if she hurt his feelings.

“What if I don’t like any of this? Being the little fuck toy that you keep locked away in your bedroom like a kid’s spank sock, it’s fucking sad.”

She only had precious seconds to see the red creep into Kylo Ren’s face before he roughly shoved her away from him, turned her around and marched her towards the bed.

Her heart was pounding now, her palms sweaty with glee. Her heels dragged on the floor as he pushed her and she leaned back into his arms, fighting against the strength he used to propel her forward. He shoved her face-down on the silk covered mattress and held her there with a hand on the small of her back, his breathing harsh, his face unseen from her position beneath him.

“Listen to me,” he hissed, his voice thick and strangled with anger as he rustled noisily behind her, “and listen carefully. If you tell me no, then all of this will stop, and I won’t touch you again until you ask me, but if don’t - if you say anything other than ‘no’ - I’m going to fucking do **_whatever - I - want_ ** to you. Do you understand that?”

Whatever he wanted? Short of fucking her, of course - she knew that’s what he meant - yet fear welled in her anyway. He could do other uncomfortable things to her body without sliding into her pussy, things that the filthy patrons she’d catered to as a child had whispered into her ear that they dreamed of.

Somehow, though, her instinctual trust in him with her body immediately beat back that fear.

Kylo Ren had already been given multiple opportunities to hurt her. He never really did and even now, simmering with rage as he was, he was giving her a way out of whatever was about to happen if she wanted.

Analiea’s breath was coming out in shaky little gasps but a combination of curiosity and greed for pleasure drowned out any remaining reservations she had.

“Yes, sir,” she whispered.

Kylo leaned down and gathered the bottom of her dress skirts with one hand, hiking the expensive silks up over her hips and exposing the slightly reddened skin of her ass to the cool air in his chambers. He groaned at the sight and she could feel his gaze burning her bare flesh as he stared.

“You were so good for me last night,” he praised. “So needy and willing; I thought after all the times I made you come you would be soft and pliant today, ready for more. I can see now that I was wrong.”

 

* * *

 

Kylo reached out to trace the scrap of underwear that ran down the valley of her pussy, gently pressing against the sensitive flesh behind it and making her squirm on the bed. Wetness dampened the cloth near her opening and he murmured his appreciation when he stroked it, in awe of how ready she was.

Spanking her had brought forth this reaction and he was vindicated by the proof that she was a better fit for him than any other woman in the galaxy.

“Stay where you are,” he told her as he took the pressure off the small of her back. If she moved to spite him, he would hold her there with the Force and give her no option to do so.

With both hands he hooked his thumbs under the lacey stips of underwear that rested on her hips and slowly rolled it down, pulling the single string from the crevice of her ass with a gasp. Down to her ankles now, he let her thong dangle just before the straps of her high heels and pulled away.

“Now, Lieutenant, get on your hands and knees,” he instructed, his voice thick. He was already partially undressed, his tunic thrown to the side and his pants undone, waiting to fall to the floor. His cock was unbearably hard and leaking precum into his boxers but he thought only of her and his eagerness to dole out this punishment. 

Analiea was trembling slightly but she did as she was told, scooting up from the edge of his bed to assume the position he desired. He knew she felt vulnerable the moment her thighs parted and her pussy was bared to him but she didn’t say a word to fight him on it.

“Fuck,” he swore, reaching out to palm her ass cheeks and spread her further so that he could gaze without reservation at the sweet pink of her cunt. She was hairless, swollen and slick, and the sight caused saliva to pool in his mouth.

Kylo rubbed himself roughly through the fabric of his pants and kneeled before her. “Waited all day just to come back to you,” he confessed. “I couldn’t think of anything else other than this.”

She whimpered at his words. He leaned forward and brushed the lips of her pussy against his mouth, spreading her wetness on his face. She jumped slightly, startled by the contact, and he landed an open-handed slap on her ass for moving.

“Keep the fuck still!”

She would drive him crazy if she didn’t and he absolutely needed to maintain an iron-tight sense of discipline. She mewed in acceptance, her body finally going soft for him, a subtle arch in her hips pushing her pussy closer to his face.

He thumbed her clit as a reward, working circles over the swollen numb before he speared her pussy lips with his tongue, wiggling the muscular organ through the folds with vigor.

His eyes rolled back into his head as he ate at her soft, fleshy mound. He could have her for every meal of the day. She tasted like heaven; her kisses held the same flavor but her wetness was a darker, muskier nectar and he would never get enough.

Kylo pressed his mouth harder against her and stroked her clit in time, burying his nose in her folds as her juices rolled down his chin. He groaned against her, rubbing his hips against the edge of the bed to apply friction to his aching erection. He slipped a finger inside her and she cried, sobbing with need, murmuring softly in a language that was sharp and lilting.

He knew she was going to come soon; her thighs shook and she was rocking in time to the thrusts of his finger, so he lead her just to the edge and then abruptly pulled away before she had the chance to fall over it.

 

* * *

 

Analiea lurched forward, gripping the bed sheets with angry fists. Why had he stopped?!

She opened her mouth to complain about the denial of her orgasm but instead released a startled scream when he slapped her ass hard enough to make her lose the strength in her arms. She fell back against the bed, her chin pressed against the cool fabric, shock radiating through her system as the vibration of his strike echoed throughout her entire body.

That was **_not_ ** like the spanks he’d given her earlier. His hand had hit her hard enough that tears sprang in her eyes and a red imprint instantaneously bloomed on her pale skin, eclipsing the fading one he’d given her to start with. She gasped, taking desperate mouthfuls of air as her nerve endings fought to decipher the conflicting signals they received.

Kylo Ren didn’t give her enough time to recover before he slapped her ass again, this time on the other cheek. Now all she felt was pain and disappointment.

“Do you see what I could give you if you behaved?” he asked her, his voice dark. The sound of his pants falling to the floor was only slightly louder than the pounding of her heart. He rustled some more, his frustration evident in his jerky movements, then gripped her hip, keeping her still as he inched closer to her from behind.

He was in the position to fuck her. She knew without looking that as one large hand cradled her the other was holding his cock, inching towards the yawning emptiness of her pussy. The fear was real now; he’d said he wouldn’t, but here he was, about to stretch her out on his length. If she was honest with herself, part of that fear stemmed from how badly she  _wanted_ him to do it. 

“You said -” she whispered, sounding pitiful even to her ears, “you promised you wouldn’t…”

The word, _'No'_ was on her tongue, but it tasted like lead in her mouth. She couldn't say it because it wasn't true; she didn't want him to stop at all, no matter where this lead.

Kylo Ren released a tortured groan from deep in his chest. He leaned forward over her body, covering her back with his torso and pulling her hair to the side so that he could glance his lips on the tips of her ears before he spoke.

“I won’t,” he insisted, soothing her. “Not until you beg for it.”

He placed his cock just inside the lips of her pussy, the bulbous head brushing against her center and making her back arch in response. He hissed when he rocked against her and wetness coated his length, the juices still hot from where they leaked from her opening.

He began to thrust into her like he was fucking her, creating a delicious friction that never seemed to give her what she needed. The drag of his cock across her folds and the bump of the head as it slid against her clit was maddening. The slap of his hips against her ass was loud and she distantly heard her own sharp little gasps mingle with his desperate grunts. The frenzy to come was back and it made her feel desperate and light-headed with its sudden return.

“Move on me,” he commanded, switching his hand from her waist to grip the tiny bit of skin exposed by her pubic bone. This time she obeyed, needing to be good.

She rolled her hips, finding a rhythm to coincide with his.

"Ah, so good," he breathed. 

Heat pooled in her belly but it never overflowed like it had the night before. This naked rutting was just enough stimulation to make her **_want_** , but not enough to **_give_** , and oh, it was a sweet misery like nothing she had ever known.

She could feel every throb of his cock and a hand raised to clutch her hip as he pounded harder against her sore ass.

He came with a yell, gripping her so tightly that she knew his fingers would leave bruises. His semen was hot and thick, shooting out against the bedsheet to pool between her knees. He shuddered and pulled back just a bit, pumping his dick into his fist before rubbing it on her ass and dribbling come into her crevice.

The possessive act made her shiver but it did nothing to soothe the burning emptiness in her pussy. If anything it increased it, making her feel like she would catch fire and burn from the inside out if she didn’t get to come. She whimpered helplessly, knowing that he would probably spank her again if she reached down to stroke her clit and give herself some relief.

Almost as if he heard her thoughts, Kylo reached down and pulled her underwear back up, sliding the string of the thong through white drops of his semen.

“If you even think of touching yourself,” he told her, his voice slightly hoarse, “I’ll tie your hands behind your back and give you more of the same.”


	8. Addendum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Analiea knows Kylo's desire for her runs deeper than his lust and makes an adjustment to their arrangement.
> 
> Kylo tries his hand at honesty and alludes to the need that she fulfills for him as well as the depth of her importance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sexy times but talking with feelings. Terribly sorry for the long wait, I've run out of mojo and I'm feeling like shit about it, honestly. I've come back to this chapter repeatedly and read what I'd already written and literally fought with myself to keep in the same tone at the same pace. It's been frustratingly difficult and I'm feeling pretty demoralized by it; sometimes I think about giving this up, but then I remember how much I loved writing it when it was flowing freely so I've kept at it.
> 
> Your comments mean everything! 
> 
> I wrote an A/B/O first-person trash heap of a freestyle to try and wank this bad funk out of my system. It's called "The Bad Touch" if you're into it. It's a straight-up PWP so, there's that.

Kylo gently pulled down the silks from her waist, setting them back to float along the edges of her ankles.

Awe washed over him as he stared at her from behind. He had cum incredibly hard just from slipping his cock along her slick, swollen folds. It would have been so easy to angle his hips every so slightly and pound into the tight confines of her cunt, but the strength of his will had successfully beat back his instincts to do so. He could only imagine how it would feel when she finally gave him consent to spill inside her and the thought alone made his spent cock twitch with eagerness.

He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, breathing in deeply the scent of sex that permeated the room. He swallowed a lungful of the air, missing the taste of her pussy in his mouth, thinking of how she had been so soft and trusting.

Kylo wrestled with the urge to praise her, the words wilting on his tongue as he remembered the barbed comment she’d slung in his face that lead to her punishment. He steeled his resolve and tucked his cock back into his pants, stifling a wince as its sensitive head scraped against the fabric of his briefs.

This experience was about her insolence; she didn’t deserve more than the cum pooling between her knees and the stinging tenderness of her ass.

Still, knowing that she was craving what he could so easily give her left a yawning emptiness in his stomach. His body was sated, but he hadn’t earned her submission, could feel her vibrating with indignation even now. The pleasure of his own orgasm paled in comparison to what he could have had if they’d shared one together and it flooded him with residual disappointment.

“Come,” he told her roughly, “it’s time for me to feed you.”

 

* * *

 

 

They were eating dinner together.

She sipped lightly at a berry wine that he’d ordered and stared at him, unabashedly, from across the table. The more she looked at him the more attractive she found him, which was a frustrating predicament for more than the obvious reasons. Kylo Ren had left her pussy swollen, slick, and unfulfilled - just as he promised - and Analiea was desperately trying to manage the heat-like state of arousal it had left her in.

He, however, seemed unnervingly content. She planned on changing that.

“I want to make an addendum to our agreement,” she said abruptly.

Kylo slowly put down the fork and datapad in his hands, turning the full heat of his gaze on her.

“Why should I let you change the terms when you can barely follow the ones I’ve set?” he asked. The fact that he hadn’t immediately told her **_no_ ** nearly threw her off; she’d prepared for him to deny her outright with no explanation.

Analiea scoffed, pushing her plate away from her. She could feel herself behaving unusually bratty but the pulsing between her thighs was amplifying her irritation.

“I do follow them,” she claimed. “Just because I didn’t walk to the exact area you pointed to does not mean I didn’t follow your instructions. I believe the request was for me to ‘Come here’; you never specified where ‘here’ was in **_words._ ** ”

He chewed on the inside of his cheek, turning his eyes away from her, annoyance clear on his face.

“What would you add?” he bit out.

Analiea took a deep breath and prepared her angle. This could be how she changed the tide of the bet; the delivery of this would mean everything to her success. She needed to approach it from a logical, yet emotional, path and spin it in a way that made it sound like it would also benefit him.

“You’ve seen so much of my life,” she said. “I think it’s only fair that I have some insight into your own. I can imagine you’re a private person, but you’ve taken away my ability to be the same. And I am - a private person, that is. You know more about me than I’d care to admit, and it doesn’t feel right. My odds are skewed.”

His hands clenched on the table, fingers balling into massive fists against his palms as he mulled over her words. If he was developing feelings for her he would want this too, she reasoned. _Please, please want this too._

The weight of his stare pounded into her skull and she felt flutters of worry begin in her stomach. Kylo Ren was intelligent - it was possible that he would see through her ruse. He knew she was manipulative, but she was hoping he would go against his better judgment and believe that she sought this out because she wanted a deeper connection with him.

His eyes were beyond intense; often she found them a window to his feelings, leaving him open and vulnerable to her, and other times - like now - they were dark and unreadable. Minutes passed in silence and she could practically feel him weighing the benefits of her addendum.

“What would you want to know?” he finally asked, his deep voice booming in the silence of his bedchambers.

Analiea released the breath she hadn’t realized she was holding.

“There are, ah, understandable things that you don’t want to touch on - things that I am willing to leave alone - but beyond knowing the past with your family, stories of your cruelty, and your name and title, I don’t know anything else about you. You’re very,” she waved her hand at him, pinching her fingers together, “two dimensional, in my mind.”

“You’ve already experienced parts of me that no other woman has,” he confessed. “My favorite color isn’t going to give you a broader view of me.”

She laughed, but the sound was shaky. What parts were those? The kidnap and held-hostage types, or those quiet, tender moments he held her in his bed when he thought she was asleep?

“Mm, now, I wouldn’t know that about you if you hadn’t told me,” she said softly. Then, because she couldn’t help herself, Analiea followed that with, “Besides, I’m pretty sure I already know your favorite color. Black on black is the most variety I’ve seen in your wardrobe - very predictable.”

He murmured his agreement but didn’t laugh at her joke, instead working his jaw as he mulled over her words. She wondered if he ever had reason to laugh or smile in truth; his handsome face was always so stoic and serious, the only creases forming on his brow from worry and anger. His eyes stayed on hers and she knew he was figuring out the value of what he could win with this new stipulation.

“If I give you a _limited_ amount of questions to ask per day, I’ll need something in return.”

Of course, she thought sourly. Analiea had expected this tit-for-tat with him but she wouldn’t deny that she was disappointed with his inability to simply give her something without strings attached. Everything he gave her was a chain disguised as a present.

“And?” she asked, crossing her arms across her chest. “What would that be?”

“The same,” Kylo Ren said. “I want more from you than what I stole from your mind. Much of it doesn’t have context, and it’s left me without answers.”

Immediately defensive, she hissed, “I won’t discuss anything that has to do with my memories of Bix, let’s be clear on that.”

He shifted quickly in his seat, the action somehow threatening in its suddenness, but never rose up from the table. He seemed to try and contain himself after breathing through his nose, hands clenching harder on the table as his knuckles turned white. He really, really did not like that at all and she knew he’d be this way, but she stood her ground.

Even if it ruined their new agreement, she would not ever speak of that memory of Bix.

“ **_Fine_ ** ,” he growled, “nothing about the peasant.”

 

* * *

 

“So you agree to it?” she asked excitedly, eyes lighting up like stars and making his gut clench in response.

Force help him, he didn’t understand this woman. One minute she was seductive, then vulnerable, then protective, and now she looked at him like he’d hung the moon. His heart shuddered in his chest at the expression on her face, pleasure throbbing through his veins at having earned it.

 _‘This is right’_ , instinct told him - he was **_supposed_ ** to make her feel this way. 

It was clear to Kylo that time spent with Analiea could only soothe him. He’d known after their first day together that he would defy the entire First Order to keep her from the executioner’s block, would spin whatever tale it took to keep her, but his attachment already ran much deeper than that. He didn’t question it, was willing to run headlong down whatever path it took him as long as obtaining more looks like that was the result.

Staring at her, feeling the thunderous pulsing of the Force between them, Kylo briefly let himself imagine a future with her at his side. He reached out and willed it, hoping to manifest it into existence. If he could maintain this with her...if he could give her enough of what she wanted, then perhaps he could convince her to stay by her own volition.

Realizing that she was waiting on his final confirmation he nodded and she blinded him with a smile, reaching out to wrap her nimble fingers around his wrist, squeezing it gently while her thumb rubbed a circle on his hand.

He stared at where she touched him in silence, dumbfounded by the affection, then quickly looked back to his datapad. His skin throbbed from the contact; it was the first time she’d made a simple gesture of affection, and he would ensure that it wouldn’t be the last.

 

* * *

 

Kylo Ren asked her to strip before bed, telling her in that soft, dark voice that he wanted her naked and warm beside him.

Hearing him say such things made her toes involuntarily curl inside her heels. He seemed to enjoy letting her know how badly he wanted her (in every way), and Analiea wished he wouldn’t when it made something feeble in her belly tremble in excitement.

She gave him want he wanted, stripping the lovely gown from her body and kicking off her shoes before dropping to her knees on the mattress. The droids that had come to take their dinner away had also changed the silks he’d ruined with his cum, applying fresh linen for them to sleep on, and she was eager to nestle into them. Kylo hovered by the edge of the bed, watching her with hooded eyes.

It was too much, too intimate. He was so pleased, and his pleasure had an odd way of making her feel it, too, seeping into her bloodstream the way her skin absorbed sunlight. She decided to throw him off the train of thought he was on, was desperate to think of something other than what he was stirring inside her.

Panic seized her. She needed to fight with him, to remind herself that anger and resentment had a place between the two of them and that...whatever the fuck that was taking seed inside her would only die a slow, painful death.

“How many women have you been with?” she asked, tone deceptively light. It was a perfectly legitimate question and she assumed the answer would, no doubt, stop these unspeakable feelings as quickly as they had begun.

He was taken aback and blinked slowly, clearly not having imagined that she would begin her questions before they slept.

 

* * *

 

Kylo swallowed hard. He didn’t want to answer **_any_ ** of her questions but he especially doesn’t want to answer this one. He knows nothing good can come from his; the same instinct that had purred in his ear earlier was now telling him to turn the other way.

He’s compelled to answer, though, so he does.

“At least four dozen,” he responded, his tone clipped. When she looks at him expectantly, her pretty little face tilted towards him with interest, it occurs to him that she will likely find one sentence answers not adequate to uphold his end of the agreement. _Fuck_ ; here we go.

“Mostly escorts, which would be procured for me and the other officers at port cities. They were a means to an end, particularly when I was younger; sex helped curb some of the rages I seemed to always be in.”

The air changes rapidly, emotions wicking across his aura like a vacuum has opened to dark space. Something sharp presses into his mind and it’s displeasure and shame, permeating like a chemical through his brain. These feelings are not his own and Kylo immediately wants to rewind the last ten minutes and avoid this conversation.

“Well, isn’t that lovely,” Analiea murmured, sighing with a dramatic heave of her shoulders.

He’s much larger than her, still standing and fully dressed, but somehow he begins to feel very small in comparison.

“At least you’re keeping up a pattern of consistency. Whores for money, whores from slavery, whores in captivity... Whores, whores, and more whores. Nothing makes a girl feel quite not so alone as to know she’s a part of a group _that_ large.”

“Our arrangement is different,” he hissed, clenching his fist at his side. Even to his ears his voice has a strangled, desperate tune to it. It's imperative that she believes him and he can tell that this is going to spiral wildly in the wrong direction if she doesn’t.

The admission is a painful one, but he opens his mouth to give it to her.

“Everything I do with you, it’s not the same as what - in the past, I’ve never -” he stops and swallows thickly, wanting this to say this right, and finishes softly with, “when it comes to you, everything I do has meaning. Maybe it began the same, but it’s different, now. You are something else to me entirely.”

His words are met with empty silence. Analiea actively avoids meeting his eyes, suddenly very interested in the silken fabric of his bedsheets. He knows she can feel his gaze burning into her but she denies him the understanding he is frantic to see shining in her lovely eyes, choosing instead of process his words at her own torturous pace.

There had been battles less important to him than this moment but she keeps him waiting.

Analiea finally nods her head and releases the tension in her body with a sigh, lifting her chin to meet his desperate stare. His honesty had seemed to soothe her and his heart skips a beat before pounding harshly against his ribcage to regain its rhythm.

“I think I believe that,” she said quietly.


End file.
